The Falling
by aadixon
Summary: After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hermione finds herself with her back against the wall and a decision to make that could change everything. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Falling**

**Chapter One: Let's Make A Deal**

Hermione was absentmindedly walking down Fleet Street in London, her mind hundreds of miles away. She had just left a muggle publishing company where she had started taking a correspondence course on creative writing for the summer. She couldn't seem to get the images of the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament out of her head; Cedric lying there dead and Harry sobbing, refusing to let go of his body while screaming that Voldemort was back.

Was he really back? She had to trust Harry for he was her very best mate. She wanted to write Harry and ask him questions that burned within her however, Professor Dumbledore had strictly forbade her from having any contact with Harry. Furthermore, Professor Dumbledore had sent word that a witch would be round to fetch her for the rest of the summer holiday, as it was safest for both her and her family.

She was very tired, bags were forming under her eyes and her eyelids were dark from lack of sleep. Her dreams were too intense, keeping her up all night with visions that were unwanted... or were they. Hermione spotted the tiny café which served her favorite cappuccino then briskly headed over to it. She ordered a large cappuccino and scone, taking a seat at one of the outdoor tables, her shoulders were noticeably lighter as she sat her heavy backpack down in the chair next to her. Taking a long sip she pondered whether she should see about obtaining a sleeping draft from Diagon Alley. She had tried to suffer through the last dream, only waking up in contortions. They were so intense... so vivid... so real. Why was this happening to her? If she had imagined having such dreams, wouldn't they be about Victor, or Ron, but surely not Harry! They were friends; the very best of friends, so why was her dreams filled with nothing but him... and her... alone.

Sweat was beading on her forehead, chest, and back that had nothing to do with the weather. The day was warm and sunny, perfect weather in fact. The chimes rang out from the bells of a nearby church signaling it was twelve o'clock. Hermione picked up her backpack and swung it onto her shoulders, thinking she might want to bring a few less books with her tomorrow. As she looked up the street to see which bus was in route, she noticed a tall man by a news stand staring at her. He had long blond hair and had just paid the cashier at the news stand for a couple of magazines which he tucked under his arm. He looked just like a typical muggle, but that was the key word, _looked_. Something about him made Hermione's heart freeze, a nasty chill shot up her spine. Hermione kept glancing at the man who in turn, seemed as though he wouldn't tear his gaze away from her, it was almost indecent.

The bus she was waiting for had finally arrived, not nearly soon enough for her. She boarded the bus along with several other people, all bustling to get to their destinations. Hermione took a seat near a window, looking down at the corner where the tall blond haired man had been staring at her. He watched the bus as it passed by the news stand then rounded the next corner. Her concern shadowed her face as she thought what this might mean.

This must be why Dumbledore forbid her from communicating with Harry, thought Hermione. He must have suspected that she would be watched and any mail confiscated, looking for ways to get to Harry. She folded her arms about her, another chill crept up her spine as she thought of possibly how long she may have been followed before now.

When the bus reached the corner of Lintchfield and Meadow, Hermione hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder and departed the bus, looking to the left then to the right eying for suspicious characters, though none was in sight. She tried to walk normal as she made her way to number 27 Spencer Chase however, her shoulders refused to yield and remained rigid. When Hermione arrived home, she noticed her parent's car was in the garage and she wondered why they were home so early.

She proceeded round back and entered through the kitchen. Her backpack hit the floor with an almighty crash. Hermione stood there, transfixed on the smashed Sneakoscope that laid on the kitchen table. It was the one that Ron had given her at the end of term. Her heart sank as she withdrew her wand from her jean pants front pocket.

"MUM? DAD?" shouted Hermione's trembling voice.

No one answered. The house was completely silent, Crookshanks did not come running to greet her as he usually did, there was no sign of life. Hermione took a trembling step forward, scared of what she might find. Suddenly, there was a creaking noise from the sitting room.

"MUM! DAD!" shouted Hermione again as her voice squeaked.

"Ah, Miss Granger, you're home at last." said a long, sneering voice.

She jerked her wand up and pointed towards the sitting room as Lucius Malfoy stepped casually into view. He had both hands raised in a gesture of surrender, though the curved sneer on his face told otherwise.

"WHERE'S MY PARENTS!" shouted Hermione, her wand hand shaking as she pointed it at his chest.

"Safe... for now." replied Lucius calmly.

"I said, where are they!" hissed Hermione through her gritted teeth.

"Like I said before, they are safe. Now put your wand away you silly little girl." sneered Lucius, walking into the kitchen.

Hermione stood resolute, refusing to lower her wand. She was quickly weighing her options in her mind. She could give Malfoy the upper hand and lower her wand, or she could try and force him to tell her where her parents were.

"I can see you're weighing your options however, you have none, unless you wish to sacrifice your dear parents." said Lucius with a smile. "If something happens to me, your parents will be dead before you can leave this house. Of course, you'll be dead before you reach the front gate." continued Lucius as he strolled round the table.

Hermione slowly lowered her wand then looked at the floor, still seething inside. She knew that the first chance she got she would kill Lucius for this.

"That's better." said Lucius, taking her wand from her hand and pushing it back into her pocket. "Now, do not be so sad, for we have a proposition for you. The Dark Lord requests your services."

There it was, at last. Proof, undeniable proof, that Voldemort has returned. No more need to question her best mate, wondering whether or not the maze did something to him. Now, anger flooded her as this _Death Eater_ stood before her, his great master the reason Cedric Diggery was dead.

Hermione looked up at him, "What does Voldemort want from a mud-blood?"

"How dare you speak his name you filthy little..." shouted Lucius as he struck Hermione across the face.

Hermione's face burned where he struck her and she grasped her cheeks with both hands. Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain but anger prevented her from crying.

"Now, like I was saying," said Lucius, smoothing his hair "the Dark Lord would like for you to be his informer, reporting everything you know about Harry Potter to me. Get as close to him as you can, not letting him out of your sight."

"Why not just imperius me?" asked Hermione defiantly.

"They will be looking for signs that someone has been imperiused however, you will be above suspicion, as you are a busy body and insatiable know-it-all mud-blood." replied Lucius with a smile.

"And _how_ will I be able to contact you without raising suspicion?" asked Hermione, full of contempt.

"It's quite simple, _my son _is whom you will tell." replied Lucius. "He will report everything you tell him to me."

Hermione's eyes shown with hatred and disgust. She would not betray her best mate to his greatest enemies, no matter the cost. From the moment Harry said that Voldemort had returned, she wondered how long it would be before she faced the danger of death.

Then, a little voice from the back of her mind spoke inside her head, "_Play along. Let them believe that you are betraying Harry to preserve mum and dad. We're smart enough to make it sound convincing, at least until we can figure out a way to rescue them. Besides, it will be the perfect excuse for why you were so close to Harry after it's over, that is, if you still need one_."

Hermione closed her eyes, "If I do this; if I betray Harry, my parents will be safe, even though their muggles?"

"Of course, the Dark Lord give you his word." replied Lucius.

"How do I know that they are still alive now?" asked Hermione, breathing hard for she dreaded asking such.

"See for yourself." replied Lucius.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Lucius pointing his wand at a mirror in the kitchen. At once, fog began to swirl within the mirror, then cleared to reveal her parents.

"MUM! DAD!" shouted Hermione as she ran to the mirror.

Hermione could see them look around oddly and heard her dad shout, "Hermione! Is that you? Where are you? We cannot see you!"

"I'm okay dad! You'll be okay! I promise!" shouted Hermione, tears flowing down her face.

"So we have a deal then." said Lucius as the vision of her parents faded from the mirror.

Hermione rounded on Lucius, hatred in her eyes. Lucius pointed his wand at her chest this time. Instinctively, Hermione had withdrawn her wand and was holding it at her side. She wanted to hex Lucius, wipe the smirk from his face. However, she knew she couldn't, not yet. She pocketed her wand and Lucius lowered his.

"Now, in the morning go to Harry and tell him how much you miss him." sneered Lucius. "I would send you now but, you look like hell and even thick headed Harry Potter would suspect something."

"Can't." replied Hermione. "Dumbledore has forbid us from even contacting Harry until he's ready for us to."

Lucius leaned in closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her face, "Well then, you'd better come up with something clever, _shouldn't you_." hissed Lucius. "For if I do not receive word that you are keeping your promise, then you will _never_ see your parents _alive_ again. _Understand_, Granger?"

Hermione swallowed hard then nodded in agreement. Lucius smiled sickly then pushed past her and out the back door, slamming it behind him. Hermione immediately dropped to her knees and began to sob wildly, clutching her face. She was completely unable to control herself as fear, anger, and sadness overwhelmed her. What would she do? Would she ever see her parents again? Where was the witch Dumbledore promised? Why hadn't anyone protected them? Didn't they know that surely she and Ron would be in danger too?

She stopped crying, her chest still heaving violently. Ron, of course he would be safe, surrounded by wizards and from a pureblood family. Hatred rose again within her at the thought of that selfish, jealous git being safe and cozy, probably complaining this very moment over something stupid. Harry, however, even though he was safe from Voldemort, had to suffer living with his aunt, uncle, and cousin and was sure he would be hurt thinking that his best mates had abandoned him.

Several hours later, after three more episodes of violent sobbing, Hermione finally was able to turn off her mind for a moment and rest. She laid down on her bed, unable to think any longer of what she should do, and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_She was back at Hogwarts, sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. She heard the portrait of the fat lady open then swing shut. Hermione turned to see whom had entered the common room which, aside from her, was completely empty. She jumped up excited to see that it was Harry, with his untidy hair, bright green eyes, wearing crooked glasses and an awkward smile. He walked over to her in front of the fireplace and chuckled softly. _

_She reached up and removed his glasses to repair them but he grabbed them from her then chucked them away. He swept her up into his arms and began to passionately kiss her, pulling her body close to his. She returned his passion, holding him tight, never wanting to let go. The next moment, they were bare, pressed body to fleshy body. She felt her hands going places they shouldn't and felt his doing the same._

Hermione sat up so fast her head swam, nearly getting sick. She was breathing hard, sweat pouring off of her skin, soaking the sheets. Daylight was fading away outside, soon it would be night. Without thinking, without conscious thought, Hermione knew what she must do; she had to see Harry. She knew that if she called him, he would come to her. What would she tell him, she thought.

That little voice in her head spoke again, "_Tell him the truth, or at least most of it. Tell him your parents have been abducted so that you will turn on him. Tell him that Voldemort wants him to be isolated and alone. Tell him how much you care for him and that is why you cannot turn away from him. Tell him you need his help. He will not forsake you_."

What about Malfoy and her parents, thought Hermione.

"_He told you to be clever, right? How clever is it then to play the part of helpless, needy, loving, Hermione. Harry will never leave someone he cares for nor let them suffer. He will strive to help and protect you. Do it now, send the Patronus to fetch him, he will come._" said the voice.

Hermione had been working on casting a Patronus ever since she witnessed Harry fend off all those Dementors in their third year, however, her otter was barely visible at the best of times. Besides, if she cast a spell like such, the Ministry would be all over her for breaking the underage wizarding law, she thought.

"_You were ready to break the law against Lucius and besides, you've never even received a warning before. In addition, a brilliant young witch as us wouldn't be punished nearly as bad as others._" said the tiny voice, then in a more mischievous tone continued, "_You know you can, all you need to do is focus on him_."

Hermione swallowed hard again, withdrew her wand then pointed it towards her bedroom window, concentrated on Harry's face and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Something silvery shout out of the end of her wand like a cannon blast then soared out the window. Hoping she had done it right, she winced as she waited for a howler like the one Harry said he received before his second year. When twenty minutes had passed, Hermione relaxed realizing that for some strange reason, nothing was coming from the Ministry. Now she just needed to fear what Dumbledore might do.

* * *

Harry was sitting on a park swing in a little playground near his aunt and uncle's house in Little Whinging, Surrey, watching children play with their mothers and friends. It had been weeks since he had left school on the Hogwarts Express; since he had bid farewell to his friends; since Ron and Mrs. Weasley had sworn they would send for him as soon as they could. Where were all those that cared for he, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now? He brooded to himself as the last family left the playground, heading home to a hot meal, warm bath, and soothing bed. He had thirty chores to do before he could even think about bed.

Just as he stood to leave he saw something bright, like a tiny firefly swirling in the distance. The longer he watched it the larger it became until he realized, with a pang of fear, that whatever it was was headed in his direction. Harry began to back away as the Patronus otter landed in front of him. He stared as it opened it's mouth and spoke to him in Hermione's voice, "_Harry, I need you. Come to 27 Spencer Chase, London, and hurry. PLEASE!_"

Harry watched as the Patronus vanished into a puff of silvery smoke, blowing away with the wind. Was it really Hermione or was this a trap, thought Harry. That was her address but would she be there or would someone else; someone with snake-like features and scarlet eyes be there? This was no time to be a coward, he thought. If Voldemort was there, well, he'd beat him before and anything was better than just sitting around Little Whinging.

Reckless abandonment filled Harry and it felt great. He raced to his aunt and uncle's house to fetch his invisibility cloak just in case he needed it. He snuck inside, careful not to slam the front door, crept up the stairs, grabbed his cloak, then scooted out of the house before anyone was the wiser.

Walking to the corner of Privet Drive, Harry took one last calming breath then held out his wand. With a bang, a large triple decker bus appeared out of nowhere. A tall, greasy faced boy stood at the steps to the Knight Bus and tipping his cap back declared with a smile, "Look Ern, it be ou' ol' frin' Neville!"

Harry greeted Stan Shunpike and made his way onto the bus.

"Where to Ary?" asked Stan with a grin.

"Spencer Chase, London." replied Harry, taking a seat on a sofa, feeling it sink lower and lower.

"Bu' tha' be muggle dwellin' Ary. You don' wanna go dare do ya?" asked Stan in disbelief.

Harry did not argue but just stared at Stan while biting his lower lip.

"Spence' Chase it is t'en." replied Stan. "Take id away Ern!"

With that the triple decker Knight Bus roared away, cutting through alleys and round busy streets until it came to a halt with a thud.

"Spence' Chase, London Ary." said Stan, peering cautiously out the window as though he might see something he didn't wish to.

Harry nodded then exited to the back of the bus. Once he had cleared the over-sized bus, it leapt off down the street and away, disappearing from view. Harry looked round thoroughly before tossing the invisibility cloak over him, then proceeded down the street towards number 27.

* * *

Hermione jumped when she heard an audible crack coming from down the street. She jumped to her feet in time to see out her window the triple decker Knight Bus disappear, speeding away. Her heart began to beat faster when she thought of how this could only mean that Harry had gotten her message and was now, this very moment, making his way to her home. She gazed out her window but saw nothing, as expected. If this was Harry, he would be concealed beneath his invisibility cloak, prepared to face a potential trap.

The sound of the back door opening echoed in the quiet house, reaching up to her bedroom. Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs, towards the kitchen, but saw nothing.

"Harry?" she whispered. "Is that you?"

"It's not the Bloody Baron." said Harry ripping off the invisibility cloak and stuffing it into traveling cloak.

Hermione squealed before running forward and embracing Harry round the neck then, thinking of her dream, immediately let go.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry as he studied her face. "Great Patronus, by-the-way, but what's going on?"

Hermione broke down sobbing, Harry immediately running forward to comfort her. After a few minutes, Harry was able to calm her down, sit her at the kitchen table, then fetch her some tea which he brought to a quick boil on the stove before serving.

"Now," started Harry "can you please tell me what's going on?"

Hermione grimaced then said, "Mum and dad are gone." before breaking down again.

"Where's your mum and dad, Hermione?" asked Harry. "What do you mean gone?"

Gathering herself she said, "Abducted by Death Eaters."

"WHAT!" shouted Harry, standing up.

"PLEASE HARRY! SIT DOWN!" squealed Hermione.

Harry immediately sat back down, mouth still open in shock. Hermione gathered herself again then, told Harry almost all that had happened.

"That bastard!" seethed Harry, for Hermione had begged him not to shout. "So Lucius is holding your parents prisoner so that you'll turn on me and make me feel more alone by trying to convince me to stay quiet about Voldemort's return, aye?" Harry reached over and patted Hermione's knee. "We'll get him and Draco for this; Voldemort too."

Hermione shuddered, more at Harry touching her knee than at Voldemort's name. She felt horrible not telling him everything but, she had to do this for her parent's sake.

"Remember Harry, you cannot know any of this or they'll kill them both!" stressed Hermione.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm good at keeping secrets... too good." replied Harry standing up again. "Tell me something Hermione," started Harry as he studied Hermione's face "why risk telling me? Why chance me not being able to keep quiet and not running to Dumbledore the moment we get back to school?"

Hermione rose to her feet, "Because I couldn't turn on you. I trust you, now more than ever. I could never hurt you. I... I..."

The last part of what she was about to say was lost as she threw her arms around Harry's neck and began to kiss him passionately. She was delighted beyond belief when he, in turn, responded the same way. For what seemed like days they stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace. She felt all her walls collapsing, all her barriers breaking, she felt free. Harry was more than just the wizarding world's savior, he was hers.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione took Harry by the hand and lead him upstairs to her bedroom. There, they sat down on the side of her bed and began to snog again. The world could take a moment, her parents were safe for she was doing as they wished, for now it was just the two of them. Harry pulled back when he felt her playing with his shirt buttons.

"I've never done this before." he stammered as she removed his glasses and sat them on her night stand.

"Neither have I." replied Hermione smiling.

With that, Harry began snogging her with excitement and passion, she could feel his desire. As he worked his way down her neck while unbuttoning her blouse, she lightly pinched herself on the arm as she pushed open his shirt, making sure this wasn't another dream.

* * *

"What the HELL is she playing at!" shouted Professor Dumbledore as he threw an ink quill across his office, smashing into the door.

"ALBUS!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "Control yourself!"

"How dare she disobey my direct orders!" shouted Dumbledore. "Did I not say to have absolutely zero contact with Harry until I said so?"

"Yes Albus, but she's not a member of the Order, she's a fifteen year old girl." replied McGonagall. "A fifteen year old girl who has suppressed a lot of feelings, apparently, for Harry."

"Couldn't she have suppressed them a little longer?" asked Dumbledore almost quizzically.

McGonagall chuckled, "Well, according to Mundungus, the way she was kissing him, if she'd kept it in any longer, she'd have broken Harry's nose."

"This isn't funny Minerva." said Dumbledore seriously. "Harry is going to need a clear mind this year."

"I cannot see Miss Granger being a negative influence on Harry. Matter of fact, it was you that said once she was his reasoning when he needed it." said McGonagall stiffly. "Are you afraid that a sense of love would make him listen to her more or less?"

"Who are we talking about again, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, eyebrows raised.

"We are talking about Miss Granger and Mr. Potter." replied McGonagall. "NOT US!"

Without another word, Professor McGonagall stormed from the office.

Dumbledore sat and thought for a while, his hands folded as if in prayer. He must find a way to maintain control of Harry, no matter what; no matter who stood in his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Falling**

**Chapter Two: Not So Sirius**

Sunlight shown through her bedroom window, making Hermione squint as she woke from probably the first full night's rest in a long time. It wasn't peaceful though, as images of her parents in the mirror and Lucius Malfoy's sickly smile flashed through her dreams. She was laying on her side, her head along with one arm resting on Harry's chest, her left leg draped over his waist. She could feel one of his hands resting on her lower back while the other touched her knee. Last night had been quite awkward at first, just as she had expected her first time to be, but being in his arms made her feel safe and secure.

She sighed as she thought about where her parents might be, what condition they might be in. Guilt was quickly flooding her, making her chest feel tight. Harry lifted his hand from her knee and stroked the hair away from her forehead. She looked up to see him smiling at her, a concerned look in his eyes. Suddenly, Hermione shot out of bed, dragging the top sheet with her, wrapping it around her body. Harry instinctively dove for his jeans, withdrawing his wand, crouching beside the opposite side of the bed.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry, rubbing his scar with one hand while looking at Hermione.

"Harry! You spent the night here!" replied Hermione looking scared.

"Uh... yeah... um... didn't you... we... I mean..." stumbled Harry stupidly, turning red in the face as he searched for the words, looking extremely awkward.

"What about your aunt and uncle? You didn't return last night! Won't they be furious?" asked Hermione petrified.

Harry pulled on his jeans, stowed his wand in his front pocket, then walked around the bed to where Hermione stood trembling and softly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Not worried about them right now." he said. "I'm more worried about you."

He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back with one hand. She laid her head on his shoulder, giving him a half hug in return, not wanting to let go of the sheet. She looked over at the clock on the wall which read, a quarter till seven. Lifting her head off of his shoulder she looked at Harry, who was lost in thought and didn't even register her looking at him till she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry," said Harry distractedly "I was just wondering where Malfoy might be hiding your parents."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that Harry would do anything to help her find them. Harry smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione pushed back smiling and said, "We need to go ahead and get dressed."

"You sure?" asked Harry smiling and lifting his eyebrows, his green eyes twinkling.

Hermione smirked and replied, "Yes!" slapping him playfully on the chest. "The shower's across the hall if you want to wash up first."

Harry kissed her on the forehead, walked round the bed to collect the remainder of his clothes, then headed off to the shower, nodding his head in that direction while looking at her as if to say, _wanna come?_

Hermione laughed, turning pink in the cheeks, as she shouted, "GO!", pointing her finger towards the hall, watching him until he was out of sight. She continued to laugh as she picked something out of her closet to wear but quickly began to cry as she thought of what her parents might say.

Hermione threw on her bath robe and decided to go spruce up while waiting for Harry to be done. Those plans were derailed when Harry grasped her by the arm and yanked her into the shower with him. She shouted, "Harry!", as he discarded her now soaked bath robe.

After they both were showered and dressed, the hot water completely depleted, they decided go downstairs and fix a bite to eat. Halfway down the stairs however, Harry stopped short. Hermione, who was looking down, looked up quickly then jerked her hand away from Harry's. At the bottom of the steps sat a large black dog. The dog stared at them for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Hermione turned pink as she wondered how long he had been there.

Harry flung himself down the steps and into the kitchen, Hermione quickly following. She recognized that look in Harry's eyes and knew that his temper was about to get the best of him. She entered the kitchen to see Sirius standing at the kitchen counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee, Harry rounding the opposite end of the table to face his godfather. For a moment she thought that Harry had gone completely mental with rage, for it looked as though he was preparing to duel Sirius.

"Hello Harry." said Sirius taking a sip from his cup. "Are you planning on dueling your godfather?"

Sirius had apparently thought the same as Hermione, for he was clutching something inside his robes and she was sure it was a wand. She stood at the ready, fingering her wand inside her pocket, case she needed to jump in. Trust was a very fragile thing right now, for both her and for Harry.

"I haven't heard anything from anybody for WEEKS! But the moment I LEAVE PRIVET DRIVE," shouted Harry spreading his arms wide "_low and behold, here stands my godfather_!" Harry slammed his hand onto the table. "So is _that_ what the Order of the Phoenix is about? For _spying_ on people, Sirius? Is that what you've been doing these last couple of weeks? Watching me from behind the BUSHES?"

"Why do you think that the Order is spying on you?" asked Sirius calmly.

"How else would you know that I was here, aye?" scoffed Harry.

Sirius thought for a moment, as if deciding on something then said, "Yes Harry. The Order has been watching you. From behind the bushes however, I'm not certain." He cautiously took another sip then added, "You gave ol' Dung quite a turn though last night. He says you slipped off the Knight Bus before he knew it, though truth be told he was probably too busy trying to pinch a brass fitting from a hand rail to notice. Took him an hour to find you after that."

"Ol' Dung?" said Harry dryly, lifting his eyebrows.

"Mundungus Fletcher." replied Sirius. "If being a sneak thief is a profession, then ol' Dung is a professional. He owes Dumbledore quite a bit after he helped Dung out of a tight spot."

Hermione was shocked by the admission but not surprised. She could see where Dumbledore might need such an individual and how they'd be useful. Unfortunately, this information seemed to only fuel Harry's anger.

"So the Order not only spies but also harbors thieves too." said Harry coldly. "Very interesting, I'll make a note of that."

"Harry, Hermione, please let's sit down." said Sirius, gesturing towards the oblong kitchen table.

With a look of loathing, Harry took a seat at one end of the table, Sirius sitting at the other. Hermione decided that sitting in the middle was the safest, just in case she needed to cast herself between them.

"We aren't the only ones watching you, Harry." said Sirius. "Two Dementors visited Little Whinging last night. They were looking for you but instead found your cousin, Dudley."

Hermione gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth, fearing what he was about to say. Sirius closed his eyes before continuing. Harry however, continued to stare at Sirius, anger filled his eyes.

"Your cousin survived but Mrs. Figg was kissed." said Sirius.

"Mrs. Figg! Why her!" exclaimed Harry, leaning forward in his chair.

"She tried foolishly to stop them but didn't stand a chance." replied Sirius.

"Tried to stop them? Wait... she's a witch?" exclaimed Harry in disbelief.

"A squib, actually." replied Sirius coolly.

Hermione could see the anger burning hotter in Harry's eyes. He was furious, as was she, at such a major oversight. How could Dumbledore have expected a squib to protect Harry? "_Or did he?_" said a tiny little voice in Hermione's head.

"So Voldemort sends Dementors into Little Whinging to do me in and the best protection I can get is a _sneak thief_ and a _squib_? Now, Mrs. Figg is worse than dead and my cousin is in who knows what shape!" shouted Harry, beating the table with his fist.

"Your cousin will be fine and Mrs. Figg knew the risks." replied Sirius calmly. " I'm not so sure though that _You-Know-Who_ sent those Dementors, Harry. That is why Dumbledore and I do not think it is safe for you to stay at Privet Drive any longer this summer."

Hermione was becoming concerned by the placid look on Sirius' face. She didn't see love or worry there but instead saw someone that was trying his hardest to hide something. He might give it away if he was distracted, thought Hermione.

"Are _all_ the _Weasleys_ in the Order?" asked Hermione with a bite of contempt, thinking about Ron.

Sirius blinked rapidly, as though being awakened to the fact that Hermione was still present. He looked at her but did not respond. He looked back at Harry and her eyes narrowed, she was not going to be ignored.

"I _asked_ if-" started Hermione but she was cut off.

"I heard what you said." replied Sirius. "I just failed to see how that is important. What's important is where your parents are."

"My parents?" asked Hermione, her voice fading as she spoke.

"Yes Hermione, where are your parents?" asked Sirius, now looking at her. "Dung said that they weren't here last night, nor are they present this morning, though their car is still in the garage."

"They're safe." replied Harry.

Sirius looked back at Harry, stunned by his response. Hermione was too. She trusted Harry so she did not protest.

"What do you mean by, "_they're safe_", Harry?" asked Sirius darkly.

"What I mean, Sirius, is that Hermione caught someone trailing her through London. She panicked, worried for the safety of her parents, and convinced them to go into hiding." lied Harry.

"Dumbledore said he would be sending a witch to fetch me but said nothing of moving my family for protection." added Hermione convincingly. "I got scared when the witch never showed, so I sent for Harry."

"You should have consulted the Order _first_ before doing such a thing." said Sirius harshly.

"_Why_? She has a _right_ to protect her family. Why does she need to ask Dumbledore's permission _first_?" asked Harry, sarcasm dripping from his words. "This _isn't_ Hogwarts." he added.

"You both are underage wizards and should not be acting independently." said Sirius. "It was too dangerous to fetch Hermione else we would have sent for her weeks ago, as planned."

"Yet you show up now!" retorted Harry. "Tell me Sirius, why was it safer today than it was weeks ago? And _when_ were you going to send for _me_?"

Sirius ignored him. "I've been lobbying very hard to get you inducted into the Order Harry, but if you condone this type of-"

"This type of what? Independent thinking?" asked Harry. "And what makes you think I'd want to be in the Order anyway?"

"We're just _trying_ to protect you!" growled Sirius, slamming his cup down on the table a little harder than he'd wished to.

"And _I'm_ _trying_ to protect Hermione!" shouted Harry before turning red in the face.

Sirius glanced at Hermione who had gone pink in the cheeks. Her heart raced at the sound of those words, lungs filling with air as she breathed it in. She suppressed a sigh while forcing back a smile.

"I can see that." replied Sirius softly, a smile spreading across his face.

It was the first sign of warmth in Sirius' face since he'd arrived. Hermione recognized it as a look she had seen on her father's face several times before. He always had that look when he was very proud of something she had done. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Sirius sighed, "Harry, I'm sorry. You're a bright young man and I need to trust your judgment." Turning to Hermione he said, "Hermione, as I've said before, you're still the brightest witch of your age. Whatever you have done about your parents safety, I'm sure you gave it considerable thought."

Hermione smiled weakly, nodding as she looked at the table, not wanting to show any misgivings. She was even more concerned about Sirius' sudden change of tact than she had been about his expressions. She couldn't wait till she got the opportunity to discuss it in private with Harry.

"Now then, give the state of things, neither of you will be safe here either, especially if Hermione is being followed." said Sirius, rising from his seat. "The Order has already arranged for your things to be moved to headquarters. You two will be escorted by Order members to headquarters tonight at nightfall. It's not very far from here however, we're not taking any chances."

Hermione did not answer but looked at Harry who seemed to be weighing his words carefully before speaking. Just yesterday morning she had thought of how great it would be to be going to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters for the rest of the summer, wishing they would hurry up and come get her. Now, the thought made her want to be sick as she contemplated how hard it would be to discuss anything with Harry while surrounded by Order members.

"I had volunteered to be part of your escort however, Dumbledore thought differently." said Sirius, strolling over to the back door. "I have a task to perform then I'll see you two at headquarters tonight."

"So you just stopped by for a spot of coffee with your godson then?" asked Harry, spinning round in his chair to face Sirius, sarcasm and anger threatening under the surface.

"I wanted to make sure you both were alright." replied Sirius. "I know you're angry Harry, but we need to work together if there's any hope of stopping Voldemort."

Sirius opened the door, then in a blink, had transformed back into the large black dog, running out into the sunlight as the door slammed shut behind him. Harry spun back towards the table and laid his head on it's smooth surface. Hermione immediately got up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. She took it as a good sign that he didn't shrug it off.

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Hermione.

Harry did not respond but simply shook his head ever so slightly. Hermione didn't feel much like breakfast now, either.

"Harry, come with me." said Hermione.

She grasped one of his hands and forcefully pulled him to his feet and into the sitting room. She guided him over to the couch, which sat nearest a large bay window, and sat down. She brushed his untidy hair out of his eyes so she could clearly see his face. He sat there, silently brooding over something.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, cupping his left hand in both of hers.

"Why was I born, Hermione?" Harry asked coldly. "Everyone around me either suffers or dies."

"Harry, you cannot blame yourself for Mrs. Figg, Cedric, my parents, or yours." replied Hermione softly. "Voldemort is to blame and so am I."

"YOU?" Harry exclaimed. "How are you to blame?"

"If I hadn't called you to me, maybe an Order member might have been there to spare that Mrs. Figg." replied Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

Harry reached over with his free hand and wiped some of the tears from her face. Hermione was wondering how she could keep from telling him what she must do to guarantee her parents safety; her betrayal.

Then that tiny voice in the back of her mind said, "_Remember, you only have to tell them what you want to tell them about Harry. As long as it's not damning, how can it be betrayal?_"

"If I had been there last night, who's to say that this Mundungus Fletcher would have even come to my rescue?" asked Harry. "I would have probably had to deal with the Dementors myself. With Fudge and the Ministry not believing that Voldemort has returned, I would have probably been expelled from Hogwarts for defending myself."

Hermione sat up straight, her mind running full speed. Of course! That was it! That was what Sirius wasn't saying!

"Harry!" she shouted and Harry almost jumped off the couch. "I just figured out what Sirius wasn't telling us!"

"What do you mean? What wasn't he telling us?" asked Harry bewildered.

"_Harry_, he was obviously not telling us _something_!" said Hermione exasperatedly causing Harry to smile. "Sirius said that they weren't sure Voldemort sent those Dementors to Little Whinging. Well, that makes sense if the Ministry sent them."

"The Ministry!" exclaimed Harry.

"Think about it, Harry. Who else could have sent the Dementors and _you_ just put the last piece there." said Hermione smiling. When Harry looked even more bewildered, she continued. "You said that more than likely you would have had to defend yourself, thus getting expelled for it."

"I dunno, Hermione." said Harry. "Lucius Malfoy does have a lot of influence in the Ministry and holds a certain stature amongst purebloods there but could he really convince them to take such a risk? I mean, Dementors kissing the _Boy-Who-Lived_, doesn't sound like a headline they would want in the Prophet."

"Probably why I didn't get a warning last night either for sending you that patronus." said Hermione, ignoring Harry's doubts and suppressing a shiver.

The thought of Lucius Malfoy thinking he could control her made her sick however, she knew appearances were a must. She must look as though she was doing as she was told. She also knew that Harry would never stand for her telling the Malfoys anything about him.

"Is your scar hurting, Harry?" asked Hermione as Harry rubbed his forehead.

"No. Sorry... habit I guess." replied Harry. "Funny thing though, since Voldemort's return in the graveyard my scar has prickled and burned constantly, but now that you asked I realize it hasn't done either all morning."

"I'm scared, Harry. He's got my parents, he's after you, and I don't know what to do!" said Hermione, her voice shaking.

Harry reached over and placed an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and wondered what would become of them, tears streaming again from her eyes. Would she ever see her parents alive again, thought Hermione. If so, at what price?

* * *

"You wished to see me Minister?" asked Dolores Umbridge, her squat face attempting to look innocent as she stepped through the Minister's open office door.

"Yes Dolores, please come in and have a seat." replied Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "Close the door too, if you would."

Umbridge walked into the spacious office, which she had visited quite often as of late, closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of the Minister's desk right next to Lucius Malfoy.

"Bad business Dolores, bad business indeed." said Fudge, straightening the papers on his desk. "Just got back from the Prophet, doing damage control, of course. Dementors attacking muggles and squibs. The consequences of such a story leaking out are, I dare say, unthinkable! Therefore, I'll be writing St. Mungos today, informing them to place Mrs. Arabella Figg in complete seclusion, for her own safety."

"Minister, if I may, I was assured that Mr. Potter was where he should be, at No. 4 Privet Drive, before we sent the Dementors. I took every precaution, Minister." said Umbridge imploringly. "I had no idea that he was going off on a play date with Miss Granger."

"I'm sure you didn't, Dolores." said Lucius Malfoy. "Mr. Potter is an arrogant young man who wears his scar like a crown. I'm sure he gave no thought to informing anyone before leaving his aunt and uncle's house. It is however, a behavior that is often encouraged by Dumbledore."

"But Lucius, they administered the kiss!" stressed Fudge. "That was never part of the plan."

"Minister, had Mr. Potter been where he was supposed to be, this would not be an issue." replied Lucius. "He would have brandished his wand like a sword without regard to laws, for such things do not apply to him in his eyes, and vanquished the Dementors with a patronus. I've been told that he is quite capable."

"Regardless, we will no longer use Dementors in any tasks other than guarding Azkaban." said Fudge. "Two years in a row! We must be more careful."

"Excellent point, Minister." said Lucius. "I couldn't agree more. Now, when will the Ministry be making it public that the falling standards at Hogwarts are being addressed?"

"Not until September 2nd, Lucius." replied Fudge. "This way Dolores will be able to assert herself into the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts without any interruption from Dumbledore."

"Any chance that he will fill the position before the start of term?" asked Lucius.

"None whatsoever, Lucius, I assure you." said Umbridge in a sweet girlish voice not befitting her toad like features.

* * *

"Sirius Black." said Severus Snape flatly. "You sent Black to deal with this situation?"

"Love is a vastly complex thing, Severus." replied Dumbledore. He placed Tom Riddle's diary back in the top left hand drawer of his desk then closed a large book that he was reading. "I do not believe that anyone else could get through to Harry if he has feelings for Miss Granger."

"Why don't you speak to the boy?" asked Snape.

"Too dangerous, Severus." replied Dumbledore. "If Voldemort can see into Harry's mind, as I fear, he will use Harry to spy on all of us and I do not have to point out what position that would place you in, Severus."

"What makes you think he can see into Harry's mind?" asked Snape.

"The link between Harry and Lord Voldemort is very strong, created by what happened that night at the Potters. If I am correct, a connection will have formed between the two." said Dumbledore, staring at his great spy.

"Then why risk bringing him back to Hogwarts?" asked Snape hopefully.

"We need him, Severus." replied Dumbledore. "You say Lord Voldemort is trying to obtain the prophesy from the Ministry linking him and Harry, correct?" Severus nodded. "Then he will need Harry to fetch it for him; for Voldemort cannot risk being caught. Once however, Harry has retrieved it, Voldemort will not be able to resist seeking him out and if my plan works, Severus, we will expose Voldemort to the world!"

"What about Black?" asked Snape.

"I fear that he may be the only person that can counteract Miss Granger." said Dumbledore. "The time for Harry to fight is not yet at hand."

"So does this mean that killing Black is no longer a part of your plan?" asked Snape remorsefully.

Dumbledore hesitated before answering softly, "Correct. Sirius has _redeemed_ his usefulness, unless the _other_ can be dealt with first."

"What about Miss Granger's parents?" asked Snape coldly.

"Sacrifices must be made, Severus." replied Dumbledore. "Time heals all wounds. Miss Granger will recover."

"The Dark Lord calls, Dumbledore." said Snape clutching his left forearm.

"Prepare your mind then go to him Severus." replied Dumbledore.

Snape nodded then swept like an overgrown bat from the room. Dumbledore stood then walked over to Faux the phoenix's perch and began to stroke the beautiful plumage atop the bird's bowed head.

"Soon Faux, all those that doubted me will be set in their place and _I_ will be restored to my rightful seat." whispered Dumbledore to his loyal pet.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Falling**

**Chapter Three: No. 27 Spencer Chase**

Harry paced back and forth in the first floor hallway of No. 27 Spencer Chase. The sun had almost set and nightfall would soon be upon them. According to Sirius, an escort would be coming to transport them to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters that night, where they would stay for the rest of the summer. They had spent dinner and super discussing where Voldemort might be holding her parents. Harry asked her to describe what she saw in the mirror repeatedly, hoping she might remember something crucial. All that resulted was a teary and irritated Hermione who left the table frustrated. After supper Hermione had resigned to reading a book in the sitting room about curses and counter curses while waiting.

He was irritable too, for he did not want to go. Sirius confirming that the Order had been spying on him this summer did not help. How did he and Hermione hope to locate her parents while locked up at their headquarters, thought Harry. Once they were back in school, there would be little chance of finding them. He was also going to have to keep a low profile on Voldemort's return so that Lucius and Voldemort would believe that Hermione was doing what she was supposed to. Then there was Ron... what would he say about him and Hermione? Could their friendship survive?

The pressure was overwhelming, dragging him down, an uncontrollable drowning feeling. Harry leaned his back up against the wall, grasping his untidy hair with both hands.

* * *

Hermione closed her book, _Countering The Curse_, and placed it in her trunk which her and Harry had carried downstairs earlier. Their conversation earlier had left her feeling hollow and small. As much as Harry would not admit it, they had no idea where to begin trying to find her parents and she knew it. They just did not know enough about Voldemort and his followers to even formulate a place to start.

She rubbed her hands over her face, trying to stimulate some sort of thought. They needed someone with information that they could trust. Unfortunately, nobody came to mind. She could see the sun setting through the bay window as it burnt the sky red, reminding her that soon their escort would arrive. She heard a thud from the hallway and hurried to see what was the matter, withdrawing her wand from her pocket as she went.

"HARRY!" shouted Hermione.

Harry was down on his knees, grasping his hair with his hands, eyes clinched, and looking as though he was in considerable pain. Hermione rushed to him, casting her wand to the floor, kneeling down beside him and gently touched his hands. She could feel twigs of his hair which he was grasping in his hands, soaked with sweat. Immediately, Harry looked up, his eyes full of fear, beads of sweat covering his face, gasping for breath.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione. "A-Are you o-okay?" she stammered.

"It was my scar." said Harry weakly. "It burnt and felt as though it might burst open from pain but the moment you touched me, it stopped."

Hermione hugged him, sweat from his face soaking her shoulder. Harry's scar burning had always meant danger; that Voldemort was near. So what did this mean, she thought. She was so mad at herself for bringing him here. If anything had happened to Harry while on the way she would have never forgiven herself. Harry pushed himself back away from her into a sitting position, leaning back against the wall.

"There's something we need to get straight before the Order's escort gets here tonight." said Harry as he lightly rubbed his scar.

"What's that Harry?" asked Hermione hesitantly, knowing this could be _the_ _talk_ she'd been dreading.

"Us." said Harry simply.

"What about us?" asked Hermione quietly, not looking at him.

Harry reached over and touched her face, causing her to raise her head up. As she did so their eyes met and she could not look away.

"What is _us_?" asked Harry. "I don't want to misunderstand or misinterpret anything."

"I dunno myself." replied Hermione, searching his brilliant green eyes. "I _do know_ what I want it to be though."

"So do I." replied Harry with a smile. "Trouble is, if the Weasley family is in the Order, there's a good chance Ron will be there when we get there. _So_... we need to be ready for it."

"Harry, you're acting like Ron's an _old boyfriend_ or something." said Hermione defensively.

"You know how he put on about you at the Yule Ball. He was thoroughly jealous of Victor Krum." said Harry.

Hermione remembered how Ron acted at the dance and then she remembered how Harry acted about Cho Chang. How would Harry act when he saw Cho at school, thought Hermione. Would he continue to help her find her parents? Would he still want to be with her? Cho was very pretty, a quidditch seeker for Ravenclaw, and a whole year older than her. She felt her stomach tighten at the thought of Cho and Harry together.

"What about Cho?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"What? _Cho Chang_? W-What about her? She's not in the Order, is she?" asked Harry confused.

"I don't think so, _but_ _she will be_ at Hogwarts." replied Hermione folding her arms.

"Hogwarts? I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet." said Harry. "Besides, that was nothing. I just fancied her, that's all. She chose Cedric."

Hermione realized that Harry was thinking about Cedric now by the anguished look on his face. Before she could say anything though, Harry's expression changed to that of a mixture of frustration and something she just couldn't discern.

"Do you honestly think that I would abandon you for _Cho_?" asked Harry.

Hermione did not answer him but instead stared at the floor. She knew that Harry wouldn't hurt her purposely, but if Cho showed interest again this year, how could she compete? She had never considered herself pretty and Harry didn't have to _be_ her _boyfriend_ to help save her parents, thought Hermione.

"After all these years Hermione, I would think you knew me better." said Harry as he reached over and lifted her chin with his finger.

"I know you'll help me find my parents, Harry." replied Hermione.

"But you don't think I'll want to be with you once I see Cho, aye?" asked Harry shaking his head, a quirky grin on his face.

"I dunno Harry. We've kinda redefined the word "mates" faster than a Firebolt." said Hermione blushing.

" I dunno about that." replied Harry. "A year's an awfully long time to me."

"A year?" asked Hermione, confused by this.

"Ever since we rescued Sirius I've had mixed emotions about you." said Harry. "My friendship with Ron and with you held my resolve not to do anything about my feeling except bury them. Then came the Tri-Wizard's Tournament and when everyone else turned their back on me, there you were, the only mate I could count on. Those feelings came back and I buried them again, even when I saw you in your gown at the Yule Ball. I forced myself to believe that my gratitude for your friendship was why I felt that way. In the end, it's always been you; the mountain troll; Quirrell possessed by Voldemort; the Basilisk; the Dementors; the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Without you, I wouldn't be here."

Hermione was rendered speechless by what she had just heard. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She wiped at them trying not to look foolish. What she would have given to hide herself behind one of her books, but she knew now that it was _her_ feelings that were open to Harry like a book, there for him to read. This was why he was sharing his feelings with her now.

Hermione sniffed as she said, "You're a really great wizard, Harry. That's why you've done those things, not because of me."

Harry chuckled then sighed, "Don't you see, you gave me the courage and encouragement to do those things, face those adversities. I was able to _do_ those things _because_ of you."

Hermione had no response to this for she was once again rendered completely unable to speak. His words made her feel so happy it almost felt indecent. How dare she feel like this when her parents were still in danger. After swallowing a few times, Hermione was able to regain speech.

"I-I... let's run away, together. Let's find my parents and just run away! Forget Voldemort; forget the Order!" said Hermione hysterically.

"Hermione, you know I can't." replied Harry calmly. "Voldemort will hunt me wherever I go. He will not stop till I'm dead. He's obsessed with me; my ability to survive when others perish at his hand. We would be on the run for the rest of our lives."

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" shouted Hermione as she bent over into her lap sobbing.

Harry immediately was up on his knees and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, stroking the back of her head.

"It's okay Hermione, I've got you." whispered Harry into her ear.

She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching at his back. After a few minutes Hermione was able to collect herself so that she could think clearly. When she was finally able to lift her head up she could see traces of tears on Harry's cheeks too.

"What do we do, Harry? Do we go with the Order? How will we ever be able to search for my parents while there?" asked Hermione staring into his green eyes.

Harry sighed, "I've been thinking about that. If the Order is watching for Voldemort then they might have an idea where his followers are hiding. I'm sure one of his followers has your parents."

"The Order isn't going to tell you Harry. Didn't you hear what Sirius said? He's been trying to get you inducted but they don't think your ready." said Hermione.

"Yeah, I got that much." replied Harry, huffing slightly. "But you said it yourself, the Weasleys are probably there."

"_So_?" asked Hermione, trying to decide how that would help.

"_So_, that would mean the twins are there and if there are two better sneaks, I don't know them." replied Harry, smirking.

"Would they help us spy on the Order?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"I know they will; they owe me, big time!" said Harry with a smirk.

Hermione did not like the sound of that. What had Harry done for them to be so confident that they would help. She looked at him apprehensively, afraid to ask why. Harry's smirk broadened into a smile at her look.

"Not to worry, Hermione, I'm merely funding their joke shop business." said Harry as he continued to smile.

Hermione's mouth fell open at this revelation, her brow furrowing in disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd do such a thing, funding two of the biggest rule breakers in school.

In reaction to Hermione's look, Harry added, "It's _my_ money, Hermione, and I think it's a great investment which could pay off in many ways."

"I hope you're right." replied Hermione skeptically. "So then, we go with our escort and chance it?"

"Absolutely not." said Harry indignantly. "After what Sirius said earlier, we are not leaving here with them. Not tonight, at least."

"Harry, what do you expect to do? Ask them to come back tomorrow?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"No, we convince them to stay." replied Harry calmly.

"But how?" asked Hermione, frustration building inside her.

"Dunno yet. We'll just have to figure that out when they get here." replied Harry, rising to his feet. "I want a chance to ask a few more questions before I decide to play along."

Harry helped Hermione to her feet and she wondered how he expected to succeed with Order members. The idea he could trick them into staying there seemed ridiculous however, counting against Harry wasn't always wise either.

Suddenly, there was a loud clicking noise coming from the back door, as though someone was unlocking it with a key. Harry and Hermione withdrew their wands then proceeded slowly into the kitchen. No lights were on and the outside sunset casted an eerie glow threw the open window curtains.

Two people had entered the kitchen, wands drawn, standing just to the other side of the table. Hermione immediately recognized the magical electric blue eye of Professor Moody, though the other individual, a young and very curvy witch, was not familiar.

Hermione started to lower her wand but Harry coughed as he twitched his wand, gathering a tighter grip while steadying it's focus on Professor Moody's chest. Hermione mimicked his wand movements.

"Someone's taught you well, boy." growled Moody. "Never lower your wand till you've identified the person that stands before you. Could be a Death Eater disguised using polyjuice potion."

"Well, how do I know if you're the real Professor Moody, then?" scoffed Harry. "The last Moody I met was Barty Crouch Jr. and we know how that turned out."

"Professor Moody! Can't see how I could be called _Professor_, lest you were in that box with me this past year." growled Moody.

"Well... why don't ya ask him somethin' that only the real Harry Potter would know, Mad-Eye?" asked the young witch.

"I was getting to that Nymphadora!"growled an irritated Moody.

"Call me _Tonks_!" shouted the witch as her lilac hair turned a deep red.

"Shut it!" growled Moody. "Now, what did you tell Remus Lupin you heard during your first patronus lesson on battling Dementors?"

Hermione looked at Harry, wondering if he would reply or request another question. She had never heard him tell what it was he thought of when he casted a patronus before.

"I heard my mum and dad before Voldemort killed them." replied Harry with a placid expression on his face. "You and Lupin been discussing my life in your spare time?"

Moody did not reply. Hermione covered her mouth with her free hand and saw this Tonks witch do the same. How could he know what his parents sounded like, thought Hermione.

"Now, my question for you, Mad-Eye." said Harry twitching his wand. "What is Sirius Black's secret?"

"He can transform into a large black dog." growled Moody.

All four lowered their wands slowly at the same time. Hermione watched as Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody stowed their wands inside their cloaks as she placed her wand inside her front jean pocket.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it was to ignite? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!"

Hermione looked to see Harry pulling his wand out of his back pocket and stowing it in his front jean pocket. She reached over and flipped on the light switch so everyone could see properly. Mad-Eye glared at her with his electric blue eye. Moody was scarred and battle worn with long grizzled grey hair while Tonks was pretty with short hair, which had turned lilac again, and dark eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light.

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" asked Tonks interestedly.

"Never you mind!" replied Moody. "Now, we have a schedule to keep. We'll be traveling by broom, tight formation. You'll be following Nymphadora, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger will be following me."

"I said, call me _Tonks_!" hissed Tonks.

"We don't have brooms." said Hermione, looking hopeful for she hated brooms.

"We brought you a broom, Granger, and we brought Harry's Firebolt." said Tonks. "You can make sure I don't loose my buttocks on the way, Harry."

Hermione was about to snicker when she saw Tonks wink at Harry. She immediately looked at Harry, who had lifted his eyebrows into his untidy hair while looking at the floor. Hermione felt heat about her neck as she ground her teeth.

Hermione cleared her throat, "So, Mad-Eye, do you trust everyone in the Order?"

Harry glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She could tell that he was suppressing a grin. Hermione knew that Moody's weakness was his paranoia.

"Huh," growled Moody. "I don't fully trust anyone, not anymore. You wouldn't either if you've seen and heard the things I have."

"So, do all the Order members know Harry is being moved tonight?" asked Hermione, not wasting any time, going for the kill.

Moody glared at her still, if not even more intense than before. He was thinking very hard before answering her.

"What you playing at there, Granger?" asked Tonks suspiciously.

"Nothing, and _my name _is Hermione. All I'm _saying, _is that Sirius said Mundungus was apart of the Order and he's not the most _upstanding_ of wizards."

Hermione was pleased to see Tonks' expression soften, her eyes full of misgivings. Mad-Eye was still glaring at Hermione with his magical eye but she stood resolve, determined not to show weakness.

Finally, Moody gruffed and said, "You've made your point, Miss Granger. We'll stay here and head out just before daybreak."

Mad-Eye Moody withdrew his wand and pointed it towards the window as a silvery patronus shot from the end of his wand, off into the night. Hermione wondered what message Mad-Eye had sent, and to whom he had sent it. He then pointed his wand at the cupboards, causing several tea bags and a tea pot to fly over to the stove-top, the pot filling with water from the sink as it passed. The burner beneath the tea pot roared to life and the tea bags plopped into the pot.

"Let's sit." growled Moody as he thrust a chair back from the kitchen table and groaned as he took a seat.

Hermione, Harry, and Tonks took seats at the table too. Hermione was pleased to see that Harry sat closest to her while Tonks somewhat perched herself in a chair near Mad-Eye, her legs crossed underneath her.

"So where is this headquarters?" asked Harry, looking at Moody.

Hermione didn't understand why Harry would ask such a question. Surely Mad-Eye wasn't about to discuss it's whereabouts over tea.

"Not about to _tell_ you, am I, boy?" growled Moody.

"Just checking." replied Harry, leaning back a little in his chair.

"You still don't trust me, do you, boy?" asked Moody and Hermione swore she saw a grin flash across his face.

"I just spent nine months with a polyjuice version of you who tried to do me in, so pardon my paranoia." replied Harry coolly.

Hermione could see a very satisfied look on Mad-Eye Moody's face which only made her shake her head as she looked away from the spinning magical eye. Every second, the eye was looking one direction then the other. It was quite dizzying to watch. The tea pot began to whistle and Moody waved his wand, sending four tea cups shooting out of the cupboards and onto the table in front of them. Another wave and the pot was pouring each a steaming cup full. Moody sniffed the tea suspiciously before taking a sip.

"Why risk magic?" asked Harry, staring at Moody.

"They know we're here, boy." growled Moody. "No sense denying it."

"Who knows we're here?" asked Harry.

"Everyone." replied Moody simply.

Harry had no retort but just sat there staring at Moody. Hermione knew that "Everyone" meant Voldemort and the Ministry.

"So, Mr. Moody – "

"Call me Mad-Eye." interrupted Moody.

"Okay – Mad-Eye," continued Hermione "do you think the Order can defeat, uh, Voldemort?" asked Hermione, trying to play further into Moody's paranoia.

Tonks was the only one that winced at the name, Moody was glaring at Hermione again, his magical eye transfixed on her face. Hermione bothered him and she was okay with that.

"We have the best shot." replied Moody, taking another sip of tea. "What's your point, _missy_?"

"So why did Sirius say that he was lobbying to get Harry into the Order? If Harry is the only wizard alive to survive confrontation with Voldemort, no less than three times now, then why is there even a discussion?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't the Order want Harry in straight away?"

She wanted to get answers and Moody's paranoia was probably their best chance to find out more about what the Order had in mind for Harry. Hermione had since given up the idea that the Order, even Dumbledore, had his best interests at heart. If it hadn't been for her summoning Harry to her, he would have had to face Dementors, quite possibly, alone. Harry had not been able to elaborate further on his, "playing along", train of thought with the arrival of Moody and Tonks but it was clear that his trust was slipping too.

"Harry is an underage wizard and – "

"And what, Mad-Eye?" interrupted Harry fiercely. "That I'm not capable of defending myself? Not able to hold my own, or is there something I don't know about?"

Moody did not answer Harry but glared at him suspiciously with his normal eye while the magical eye jerked in it's over-sized socket.

"Damn this eye!" growled Moody. "Ever since that scum used it I haven't had full visibility with it!"

Moody reached up and pulled it out of it's socket with a pop, like a plunger clearing a drain. Hermione felt sick at the sight of it and turned her head away.

"Nymph – Tonks, fetch me a glass of water." said Moody.

"Mad-Eye, you do know that's disgusting, don't you?" asked Tonks as she got up and fetched him a glass of water.

Moody placed his magical eye in the glass of water where it spun in circles at dizzying speeds.

"You didn't answer my question, Mad-Eye." said Harry relentlessly.

"There are things that are going on that you need not know about." replied Moody as he took his magical eye back out of the glass and popped it back in with a sickening squishing sound.

"But apparently they are things that affect me. Am I right?" asked Harry.

"If they did I wouldn't tell you, would I?" retorted Moody. "Enough questions. We have an early rise now, so you two get some rest." He pointed at Harry and Hermione. "Tonks and I will take turns keeping watch."

"You can take the first watch then, Mad-Eye" said Tonks stifling a yawn. "Okay if I hunker on your couch Hermione?"

"Yeah, sure." replied Hermione distractedly.

"You two, get on to bed now and rest." said Moody again addressing Harry and Hermione. "You need to have your wits about you when we travel. Constant vigilance."

Harry and Hermione got up and walked upstairs together as Tonks kicked her legs over the back of the couch. A thud and "Ouch!" followed by an "I'm okay!" told them that she had slipped off the couch and had found Hermione's trunk.

"Where's the spare bedroom?" whispered Harry into Hermione's ear.

"I'll show you." whispered Hermione. "You think he can see us?"

"Yep." whispered Harry. "I know he can."

When they reached the top of the stairs Hermione turned and led him down the landing to a room next to hers. She wanted him to stay with her so they could discuss things and, more importantly, so she could hold him.

Harry kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "We'll talk shortly."

Hermione didn't understand what he meant but she nodded anyway and headed to her room as he closed the door to the guest bedroom. Hermione pulled off her clothes and pulled on her night gown. She sat down on the side of the bed, wondering when her life would right itself again.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered, "_Harry has come to your aide, as you knew he would. Now, it's time to trust him. He will not let you down._"

Hermione nodded to herself, realizing that she must trust Harry. His judgment, while not always what she would do, has proven to be correct in the end every time. She allowed herself to lay back onto her pillow, pulling the covers back and up over her. She closed her eyes and begged her mind to stop functioning. She couldn't however, forget about the fact that Mad-Eye was downstairs, probably watching her with his magical eye. The thought made her shiver.

Hours later, just as Hermione was finally starting to fall asleep, she heard the door to her bedroom creek open then close again. She looked around but saw nothing.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione still lying down.

"It's me." whispered Harry behind her head.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, looking towards her dresser.

"Mad-Eye's asleep. Tonks is on patrol now." whispered Harry. "I told you we'd talk shortly."

Hermione was glad he was there but scared they might get caught together. The tiny voice whispered in her head again, "_Does it matter? Are you sure Sirius didn't already catch you two?_"

"Will you hold me while we talk?" whispered Hermione.

Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak. He was wearing only his boxers. He reached over and pulled back the covers, slipping in behind her, wrapping his body against hers. He draped one arm around her waist and she hugged it with her free arms. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck as he spoke.

"What's with that Tonks woman?" whispered Harry.

"What do you mean?" whispered Hermione with a nasty twang in her stomach.

"Her hair changing like that. How's she doing it? And why is she part of our escort?" whispered Harry.

"I assume she's a Metamorphmagus and an Auror." whispered Hermione.

"A Meta-what? And what makes you think she's an Auror?" whispered Harry, confused.

"A Metamorphmagus is a witch or wizard that can change their physical appearance without the use of wand or potion." whispered Hermione. "I assume that she is an Auror due to how her movements in the kitchen mimicked Mad-Eye's."

"They're hiding something from us." whispered Harry.

"What do you think it is?" whispered Hermione.

"I dunno, but it has to do with me; I'm sure of it!" hissed Harry, tickling her ear.

Hermione simply nodded, laying there thinking hard about Sirius and Mad-Eye's omissions; about how they both had clearly not fully trusted everyone in the Order; about anything to keep her from thinking about Harry's body, separated from hers by only a thin layer of clothing. They laid in silence for a while, Hermione rehearsed spells to keep her mind active.

Harry pulled his arm away and she thought he was about to leave. Instead, he tugged at the bottom of her night gown so that her bare legs touched his. He placed his hand on her thigh and her mind became numb. This was almost more than she could bear, her hands grasping the covers for support.

"We need to go with them in the morning." whispered Harry. "It's our best chance to find out where your parents might be. We also need to keep up appearances, as I'm sure that's where Voldemort expects us to be."

"What do you mean? How would Voldemort know were there?" asked Hermione, feeling very scared.

"Sirius and Mad-Eye both made it very clear that they do not trust everyone in the Order. This means that they believe a Voldemort spy is in the Order." whispered Harry. "That's why you so easily convinced Mad-Eye to wait till morning."

"I'm scared, Harry." whispered Hermione. "It feels like he's everywhere."

"I know but – "

Hermione didn't let him finish. Without really thinking she pulled her night gown off over her head then turned to face Harry, kissing him passionately. She didn't want to think anymore. Harry returned her passion, removing her knickers then his boxers. She wrapped her legs around him, wishing the world would just go away.

* * *

Voldemort stood staring out the large ornate window at the cloudless night sky. What had happened earlier still bothered him and what bothered Lord Voldemort, must be dealt with. He had been sitting, meditating on his plans, when he was struck with a blindingly clear vision. He was kneeling on the floor but it wasn't him; it was Potter; _he_ was Potter! He could feel Potter's fear, his sadness, his worry, and his guilt. He could see Potter's memories and his desires. Then suddenly there was pain, such like which he had never felt before!

Voldemort had awaken, slumped over on the desk in front of him, apparently unconscious. He was fortunate to be alone when it had happened, for had it occurred in front of witnesses, much alarm would have been made. As he stood there thinking, he wondered if Potter had experienced the same; if Potter had probed into _his_ mind. Voldemort found this thought to be very disturbing, indeed. He wondered if having the blood of another living vessel flowing through his veins had caused _this_ _bond_. The door behind him opened, creaking slightly.

"Come in, Lucius." said Voldemort, not bothering to turn away from his gazing.

"My Lord, how may I serve you?" said Lucius bowing low.

"How goes our little experiment?" asked Voldemort, now turning to face Lucius.

"The results have been just as you predicted, my Lord." replied Lucius.

What resembled a smile formed on Voldemort's face. He glided past Lucius, round a large desk that stood before two towering bookcases and sat down in a large throne-like chair. Lucius turned, head still bowed.

"You may look upon me, Lucius." hissed Voldemort.

Lucius immediately lifted his head back straight upon his shoulders.

"You have done well, so far, Lucius. See that my plan continues go accordingly and you will be rewarded." said Voldemort.

"Thank you, my Lord." said Lucius, bowing then raising his head once more. "I will not fail you."

"You may go, Lucius." hissed Voldemort.

Lucius bowed immediately, then turned and swept from the room, a look of conquest on his face.

Voldemort sat there, hissing softly to himself, admiring his great plan. He wondered if this new discovery; this strange connection, could be controlled and if so, used to further his plans. He would have to meditate on this. Nevertheless, soon all those things that had gone wrong nearly fifteen years ago would be rectified. Soon, his forces would be more powerful than ever. Soon, all things would be made right, the prophesy would be his, and Harry Potter would feel the wrath of Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Falling**

**Chapter Four: The Stirrings Within**

A few hours later, Hermione awoke in her bed to the pounding of a fist on her door and a solitary shout, "UP!", from Moody. Harry had slipped back off to the guest bedroom barely two hours before, as not to get caught by Moody or Tonks. Harry thought that others knowing about the intimacy of their relationship might prove it impossible for them to be alone together more than a few seconds without raising concern and suspicion, once they reached this, "_headquarters_". Agreeably, a very satisfied Hermione had untangled herself from him and allowed him to go.

She stretched as she dressed, hoping that she could maybe nap once they got to wherever it was they were going. Hermione suppressed a yawn as she headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was greeted by a, "Wotcher, Hermione!" from Tonks and a grunt from Moody. They were waiting for Harry to come down and Moody was showing signs of wearing tolerance, his magical eye staring up at the ceiling.

"Where's your parents, missy?" asked Moody.

"Safe." replied Hermione.

She had prepared herself for the questioning.

"Tell me, how does an underage witch and wizard hope to hide a muggle couple from _You-Know-Who_?" asked Moody, a slight edge to his voice.

"Apparently, if your magical eye cannot find them, we must have done fairly well." replied Hermione, pouring herself a cup of coffee from a freshly brewed pot.

Moody's magical eye zipped from the ceiling to Hermione's face, his mouth quivering with rage. Hermione slowly sipped from her cup, awaiting the explosion.

"WOTCHER, HARRY!" hailed Tonks a little too loudly.

Harry flinched as he entered the kitchen, clearly startled by Tonks' over-exuberant greeting. He looked about the room suspiciously and Hermione knew that he was surveying the scene.

"CROOKSHANKS!" shouted Hermione as her tuft ginger cat hopped silently onto the table. "Where have you been?" she asked as she petted his large head.

Tonks backed away from the table, as though slightly afraid of Crookshanks. Hermione looked at her strangely.

"Not her type of animal." said Moody calmly, though Hermione picked up on something in his tone.

Harry eyed the cat for a moment before deciding something and stroked his back softly. Crookshanks purred softly from all of the attention.

"Time to go." growled Moody, rising to his feet.

Hermione handed Harry a cup of coffee which he downed as fast as he could, gasping between gulps, as Tonks walked about the house casting spells on the windows and doors.

"What's she doing, Mad-Eye?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

Moody did not answer however, Tonks replied, "So we can see if any of _You-Know-Who's_ followers come a visiting."

Moody proceeded to check the area, making sure nobody was about before they left the premises. Once he felt sure it was safe they then exited into the backyard, each taking a broom. Tonks levitated Hermione's trunk out into the yard, attaching it to her broom. Hermione took a broom from Moody, her dislike for this form of transportation growing by the second. Moody tapped Harry on the top of the head with his wand, casting a disillusionment charm, causing him to blend into his surroundings. As they mounted their brooms, Hermione said a silent prayer that she wouldn't fall off during the trip.

"What about my cat?" Hermione asked Moody.

"We'll send an elf to collect him later." replied Tonks.

"On my signal." growled Moody. "One... two... _three_!"

The four rose into the air, soaring higher into the twilight sky, Harry following behind Tonks, Hermione behind Moody. Moody cursed loudly over the lack of clouds, shouting for them to climb higher. They seemed to be flying in a zig zag pattern, Moody constantly shouting commands. After what looked like they had passed over miles and mile of London, Hermione felt frozen to her broom from the cold air and was about to protest when she heard Tonks shout, "ARE YOU MAD, MAD-EYE! THE SUN IS ABOUT TO RISE!"

"Time to descend!" shouted Moody.

The four dove for the ground, the little twinkling lights growing larger and larger.

"Here we go!" shouted Tonks and six seconds later they had landed.

They were standing in a small square, full of poorly kept bushes, shrubs, and grass. Hermione looked around, rubbing her arms to regain circulation. This particular stretch of street wasn't well kept either. The houses that lined the street were also poorly kept, many with peeling paint and broken windows. Large bins of rubbish sat near the street, overflowing, accompanied by a foul stench. Muggle music was thundering from a car as it passed by. Hermione knew that they were not in a savory part of London.

Moody pulled something silvery out of his pocket and clicked it, causing the light from a street lamp to go out with a pop. He repeated this action until all of the street lamps were out. He then rapped Harry in the head with his wand, making Harry curse. Hermione thought it was odd to watch Harry reappear from the head down, even though she understood the principal.

They stepped out of the square, into the street, and stood facing several houses. Moody rummaged in his pocket for a moment, then handed Hermione and Harry each a piece of parchment.

"Read this to yourself and memorize it." growled Moody.

Hermione looked at the bit of parchment which upon was written in a thin slanted writing:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Hermione looked up and stared at the houses which sat before them. Assuming she was now standing at Grimmauld Place, she looked at the house numbers. She saw No. 10, No. 11, No. 13, and No. 14. As soon as she thought about what she had just read however, her mouth fell open as another house, just as filthy and worn as it's counterparts, with a large black door bearing a silver coiled snake for a doorknocker, materialized between No. 11 and No. 13, pushing the two aside. It took a moment for Harry to catch up, his jaw dropping in almost the same fashion.

Hermione followed Moody, Harry, and Tonks quickly up to the front steps, Tonks levitating Hermione's trunk behind them. Moody rapped his wand on the black door, which began to click and chime before what sounded like a chain clattering away, then slowly opened, allowing them access. Moody motioned then inside, signaling for them to be quiet. He removed the silvery object from his pocket again and clicked it. At once, all of the orb like lights flew back to the street lamps, lighting the street one more.

Moody closed the door then flicked his wand causing old fashioned oil lanterns to spring to life, revealing a long hallway which was capped by a flight of steps leading upstairs. A door at the end of the hallway opened and Mrs Weasley came bustling to greet them.

"Tonks, Mad-Eye, so good to see you this morning." whispered Mrs Weasley warmly. "We were surprised when you didn't show last night, then we received word from Dumbledore that plans had changed. I trust all went well?"

_So that's who Moody sent the message to, Dumbledore,_ thought Hermione. She wondered what he had said and how Dumbledore had taken it.

"Good to see you, Molly." replied Moody quietly. "All went as good as could be expected. Have any fresh coffee?"

"Of course. Help yourself." replied Mrs Weasley softly.

Moody and Tonks made their way down the hallway to the door through which Mrs Weasley had come, which apparently lead to the kitchen. Mrs Weasley patted Tonks on the shoulder as she passed.

"Harry, my boy, good to see you." whispered Mrs Weasley, giving Harry a motherly hug. "Those people never feed you, do they?"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." replied Harry softly. "I'm alright. I don't care too much for what they eat there anyway. Why are we whispering?"

"I'll explain later." replied Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Hermione." whispered Mrs Weasley, glaring slightly at her.

Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She was starting to understand what was probably passed from Moody to Dumbledore and then to Mrs Weasley.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are still upstairs. Why don't you two join them until breakfast is ready, okay? Okay." said Mrs Weasley as she motioned up the stairs. "And please be very quiet while ascending the stairs. Ron's room is the first door on the second floor. Ginny's is the second door on the third floor, and the twins are in the fourth bedroom on the third floor."

Harry smiled and nodded then started up the stairs. He paused on the third step to wait for Hermione. Hermione gave a tentative smile to Mrs. Weasley and nodded before joining Harry. She could tell that Mrs Weasley had something she wanted to say to her but was restraining herself.

* * *

Harry did not like how things were going so far. The lack of concern for Hermione's safety during the trip had made him mad. The fact that they didn't even offer to cast a disillusionment charm over her was disturbing, though truth was, he was was glad that he could see Hermione. She had never been good on a broom and he was glad to keep an eye on her, lest she fell off. Hermione had always had trouble with things that required the use of instincts rather than thinking.

Another thing that bothered him was Mrs Weasley's attitude. She had been quite mothering to him but less than friendly to Hermione. He wondered what had been already passed along from Moody concerning things at No. 27 Spencer Chase.

Harry took Hermione by the hand as she joined him on the stairs. She looked like she wanted to protest but Harry thought that there was no need to place false pretenses at this point. Hermione seemed to understand this, for she didn't withdraw her hand. Together, they walked quietly up the stairs to the second floor landing. Harry had his mind set on going up to see the twins first, however, upon reaching the door to Ron's bedroom he heard the sound of hushed voices, locked in conversation. Harry paused, deciding whether or not to enter however, Hermione opened the door and walked in, pulling Harry in behind her.

The reception was not one that you would normally expect from those you call, "_friends_". The room fell silent as Ron, Ginny, and the twins stopped talking to stare at the newcomers. Harry closed the door behind him and the silence seemed to press on his eardrums. Ron sat there on his bed, his ears burning red as he stared at Harry and Hermione's hands folded together. Ginny was leaning up against the far wall, a mischievous grin on her face, one foot resting on Harry's trunk. The twins sat on the opposing bed to Ron's, each mirroring Ginny's mischievous grin.

"Pardon us," said Hermione with an edge to her voice "are we interrupting something?"

"Not at all!" said Fred.

"We were just passing the time." said George.

"Waiting for you two." said Fred.

"And for breakfast." added George.

"So, what's new with you two?" asked the twins in unison, in their most innocent of tones.

"Besides barely missing a Dementor attack? Not much." replied Harry dismissively. "Where's Hedwig?"

"Yeah, we heard about that." said Ginny. "Hedwig is on the top floor with Pig if you want to see her."

"I think the more interesting bit is _how_ you missed the attack." said Fred grinning.

Harry's mouth twitched as he worked up a retort but Ron best him to it.

"Yeah _Hermione_, why did you summon Harry that night?" asked Ron, before standing up, not even attempting to hide his anger. "Dumbledore gave us strict instructions not to contact Harry! That it was for his own safety! I guess _brilliant_ _Hermione_ knows better than Dumbledore now!"

"WATCH HOW YOU SPEAK TO HER, RON!" shouted Harry.

"Easy mate!" shouted Fred.

"He's just being a prat." said George.

Ron glared at George who eyed him playfully, tilting his head to one side. Harry immediately flinched, as the movement for some reason gave him chills. Everyone, including Hermione, looked at Harry, eying him suspiciously.

"Is your scar hurting again?" asked Hermione.

"No... it was nothing." replied Harry, not wanting to sound jumpy.

Ron huffed then skirted Harry and Hermione as he left the room murmuring, "Checking on breakfast."

"Sorry mate." said George. "We were prodding him before you showed."

"The great git never could take a joke." said Fred.

"So, you two a couple now?" asked Ginny conversationally.

Harry rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Ginny, who could barely speak to him sometimes, was now asking him direct personal questions as easy as you please. He thought for a moment before answering, "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." replied Ginny. "Just wondering if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" asked Hermione.

"We told you Ginny, they weren't rumors." said Fred.

"We heard ol' Dung telling Sirius and mum how much snogging Harry and Hermione were doing at her place." said George, looking at Ginny.

Harry shot a look to Hermione of, _I told you so, _before saying, "And how did you hear such a thing?", completely ignoring the option to deny the event. Harry saw Hermione turn pink in the cheeks but this was no time to quibble over details. He needed to know how useful the twins would be in finding out information.

"Our latest creation." said George brightly.

"They're one of a kind." said Fred smiling.

"Extendible Ears!" said the twins in unison.

"Extendible what?" asked Hermione, an incredulous look on her face.

Fred pulled out what looked like flesh colored string, coiled in the palm of his hand. George looked at everyone's amazement, drinking it in like fire whiskey.

"What do they do?" asked Hermione.

"Simple, we'll show you." said the twins in unison.

Fred unrolled the fleshy colored string, standing up and placing one end in Hermione's ear, the other under the bedroom door. George did the same thing for Harry. Immediately, Harry could hear Ron's voice coming from downstairs pleading with his mum to put Harry in another room. Mrs Weasley was telling him that there was no other room safe and that he and Harry needed to work out their differences, no matter what. Harry removed the fleshy string from his ear and looked at it, marveling at their creation. Hermione on the other hand, ripped it from her ear and threw it to the ground in frustration.

"Easy Hermione! Those cost money to make." said George.

Hermione looked at Harry with an expression that read, _That git_. Harry wasn't worried at the moment though about Ron. He had bigger things to discuss with the twins and it needed to be done away from Ginny.

"Ginny, can you go check when breakfast will be ready?" asked Harry. "We're starving and I don't want to deal with Ron right now."

"No problem." replied Ginny. "Been wanting an excuse to sneak into the kitchen. Maybe I can swipe some bacon."

With that, Ginny left the room, humming merely. Harry and Hermione sat down on Ron's bed, Harry trying to decide where to begin.

"We need your help." said Harry at last.

He said it a little too fast and desperate sounding for his liking. The twins however, simply raised their eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

"We have a secret we need to tell you." said Harry seriously.

"But you cannot tell anyone what we say." said Hermione, tension lining her voice.

Fred rose to his feet, looking serious. He walked over to Harry and Hermione, leaning in close.

"If you have something to tell," whispered Fred "then meet us in our room after breakfast. The walls in here have ears."

As Fred spoke he looked over his shoulder at a picture hanging in the corner.

* * *

Hermione looked at the painting Fred had glanced at before she headed down to breakfast. Her and Harry had agreed to the twins request with simple nods. The painting in question was empty, except for the black canvas background and a small chair painted into it's corner. A plaque at the bottom of the frame read, Phineas Nigellus Black. Two things struck Hermione very quickly. Firstly, she recognized the name from _Hogwarts: A History_ as one of the former Headmasters. She was sure that this meant another portrait hung in the Headmaster's office, where Phineas probably sat listening from afar. Secondly, the only reason his portrait would hang in this house would be if this was a Black family home, hence this house must belong to Sirius Black.

As Hermione exited the room she was surprised to see Harry standing at the top of the steps, waiting for her. She had told him she would join him in the kitchen in a moment. Harry however, wasn't going to leave Hermione alone in this place and she was glad of it. Neither said a word as they descended the staircase. As they passed the awful display of former House Elves that served this house, their heads hung on the wall, Hermione couldn't help but cringe at the brutality, their mark of service and enslavement. Once she rescued her parents, she would triple her efforts in S.P.E.W.

When they opened the door to the kitchen, they found another flight of stairs, meaning the kitchen must be in the basement. The bottom of the stairs gave birth to a large kitchen, complete with a dining table, hundreds of old copper pots, a large basin, fireplace, and a stove large enough to feed a family of twenty. At the table sat Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Ron, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Fred, George, and a very exhausted looking Mr Weasley. Ginny and Mrs Weasley were setting plates and serving coffee, though Ginny looked as she was being forced. Sirius motioned them in and they took a seat next to Mr Weasley, directly across from Sirius and Lupin.

"Good to hear you both made it here without any issues." said Lupin conversationally. "Though we had expected you last night."

Mrs Weasley rattled one of the skillets vigorously atop it's burner. Ginny offered both Harry and Hermione coffee, which they both gladly accepted.

"Sirius, how long has the Order been using your home as it's headquarters?" asked Hermione trying to sound conversational.

Harry choked on his coffee as every eye in the room found Hermione's face. She however, maintained a casual expression, determined not to look intimidated. Sirius smiled at Hermione, clearly impressed though not the least bit surprised.

"This house is the family home of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." replied Sirius sardonically. "I however, have not called this place home for quite some time. Allowing the Order to use it is the only real way I can contribute. It's protection has been strengthened by the Order including the Fidelius charm with Dumbledore as it's secret keeper."

"Breakfast is served." said Mrs Weasley.

She waved her wand, causing forks and knives to appear on the table, each set properly before them. Flasks of pumpkin juice appeared on the table and tinted glass goblets floated weightlessly from the cupboards to join the place settings. Hermione watched as Mrs Weasley levitated and guided twelve plates, each filled with two eggs sunny side up, three strips of bacon, three sausages, fried bread, baked beans, and mushrooms.

As Hermione poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice from a nearby flask, she noticed Mrs Weasley giving Sirius a hard look which he returned in kind. Hermione had noted in the hospital wing, only a month earlier, that there was some disconnect between the two after Dumbledore's revelation of Sirius being an ally. Hermione decided to seize her opportunity, however, her opportunity had already passed.

"Nothing for me?" sneered Snape, entering the kitchen.

Hermione didn't have to even look at Harry to know what his face looked like. She could feel his anger pulsing next to her.

"Severus, I didn't know you were stopping in this morning." said a shocked Mrs Weasley.

"Not to worry Molly, I didn't come for breakfast." replied Snape. "My reason here is strictly Order business. As such, I will wait in the upstairs sitting room till you are done."

"Sirius," began Harry as calmly as possible "does a Fidelius Charm prevent the Ministry from detecting underage magic?"

Silence poured into the kitchen. The scraping of forks on plates ceased, sounds of chewing stopped; even breathing seemed to be impossible to detect. Mrs Weasley glared at Sirius, her frostily stare made her children cringe when they saw it. She was daring Sirius to answer however, Sirius was not paying her any attention. Again, Hermione recognized him deciding something before speaking.

"Yes Harry, I believe the Fidelius Charm blocks all types of detection, even underage magic." replied Sirius calmly, a smirk curving his lip as he glanced at Snape.

"Planning to try and hex me Potter?" asked Snape hopefully.

"Of course not, Professor." replied Harry as calmly as he could. "I was just making conversation."

"We'll keep note of it though, Professor. Never know when an _old bat_ running round here might get out of sorts." said Hermione, taking a bite of sausage.

Snape glared at Hermione, his face forming the insults he wanted to hurl at her. Instead, he turned and swept up the stairs and out of the kitchen.

"How dare you say something like that to Professor Snape!" shouted Mrs Weasley, glaring at Hermione.

"Molly, don't – "

"Don't you tell me what to do, Sirius Black!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "Why in Merlin would you tell a table full of underage witches and wizards that they can perform magic?"

"Molly, please – "

"Don't you say anything to me, Arthur Weasley!" Mrs Weasley continued to shout. "You just sit there and say nothing while Sirius causes chaos."

Sirius rose at once to his feet, his eyes glaring as he looked at Mrs Weasley. In response Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley, and Moody stood immediately, all looking tense, but it was Moody that spoke.

"Shut it! All of you!" growled Moody. "We will not fight while we are here. _You-Know-Who_ is the enemy here, so let's try and focus on that!"

At that, they all sat back down and continued to eat; Sirius and Mrs Weasley simply playing with their food.

"So, what's Lord Voldemort up to then?" asked Harry.

Almost everyone winced, flinched, or moaned at the name, except for Hermione who was becoming more accustomed to hearing Harry say the name.

"Please don't say the name, Harry." said Mr Weasley. "Just call him _You-Know-Who_."

"I half expected him to show up at Privet Drive or Spencer Chase but that was never the case." said Harry, ignoring Mr Weasley. "He was trying really hard in that graveyard to finish me off so why hasn't he pursued me since? Why aren't you all out looking for him rather than sitting about here bickering over..."

Harry's words trailed off. Hermione could tell he was lost in a train of thought that he wasn't sharing with anyone else. She looked at Sirius who had shifted in his chair and was looking very uncomfortable.

"You know what he's up to, don't you." said Harry quietly.

This was not a question but an accusation and Hermione could tell he had struck a nerve. Mrs Weasley looked as though she was on the brink of exploding while Lupin bit his lower lip.

"We believe he is after something; _something_ he didn't have last time." said Sirius softly.

"Sirius, that will do!" shouted Mrs Weasley standing up. "All of you, take your plates and finish eating in your rooms." Mrs Weasley pointed at all her children then at Harry and Hermione.

"No." said Harry flatly. "No disrespect intended Mrs Weasley however, I want the truth."

"That information is for Order members only." replied Mrs Weasley briskly.

"Really." said Harry, and Hermione could hear his restraints breaking in his voice. "If it wasn't for me – the Order wouldn't even know of Voldemort's return or what happened in the graveyard. If I hadn't shared, we wouldn't be sitting here. Some of you might even be dead by now."

"You're out of line, mate!" yelled Ron with more anger than was merited.

"I have to agree with Ron, Harry." said Lupin calmly. "While your advanced warning allowed us a significant vantage over _You-Know-Who_, I firmly believe that Professor Dumbledore would have been aware to his return by now."

"How many would have died before he decided to make _you_ aware, Lupin?" asked Hermione.

Hermione had done this so absentmindedly, she found herself completely off guard that the comment had been made audibly. The tinkering of forks falling onto plates told her that this, Not-So-Hermione-ish response, caught more than herself by surprise.

"I have great faith in Dumbledore, Hermione." replied Lupin breathlessly. "He's done more for all of us than you will ever truly know or appreciate."

"Let me know when your _hero_ arrives then, Lupin." said Harry standing up. "I'd like a word with him. Until then, I've lost my appetite."

With that, Harry left the kitchen, a look of rage on his face. Hermione immediately followed him up the stairs and out of the kitchen. She had reached the main staircase and was about to ascend them when a hand grasped her left arm, another cupping her mouth to prevent her from screaming, dragging her into a side room. She jerked away to see Snape standing before her.

"A word, Miss Granger." said Snape silkily.

"What?" spat Hermione, glaring at him.

"I have a message for you." replied Snape, sneering coldly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, clearly confused.

Snape leaned in closer. "The Dark Lord wanted to congratulate you on your performance so far." whispered Snape, an evil grin curling his face.

Hermione took a step back, her ears not registering his words; her eyes not registering his face. Her breathing became fast and a cold sweat broke on her forehead.

"Do not act so surprised." whispered Snape. "You're aware of my past, are you not? Has not Mr Potter informed you of this? If not, I doubt you will be much use at all and _we don't want you to be forever separated from your beloved muggle parents_, now do we?" he hissed.

"Dumbledore trusts you." replied Hermione feebly.

"Yes he does." whispered Snape, the evil grin growing larger. "And that will not change. Just remember to report to Mr Malfoy, upon arriving at Hogwarts for start of term, all things that Mr Potter is planning."

Snape swept past Hermione without another word. Hermione felt the urge to break down crying again however, the tiny voice in the back of her mind spoke once more, "_Do not give "the bat" his pleasure. We will deal with him in due course. For now, Snape has at least let us know where he stands_."

Hermione wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and turned from the grand sitting room, swallowing hard so not to whimper, then marched up the stairs to find Harry.

* * *

Harry had no intentions of waiting for Ron to come upstairs and begin badgering him about things that did not pertain to him or to sit in silence and stare at the git. Therefore, Harry decided to wait in the twins room on the third floor. He had forgotten which room Mrs Weasley had said was theirs however, the fresh smell of what must be gunpowder emanating from inside the room, seeping into the hallway, told him it must be theirs. He opened the door to see a small bedroom with two beds, each against opposite walls. The smell was faint but, it was definitely gunpowder. Harry looked around but could not tell where the smell was coming from, though.

Harry took a seat on one of the beds and wondered how long it would take for Hermione to realize where he was. Her new-found demeanor was shocking and yet welcome all at the same time. She inspired him to be bolder; encouraging him to press further. He would do anything for her and it even made him wish he could face Voldemort again.

The door to the room slowly opened and Harry looked over to see Hermione slip inside. She walked over to him, sat down on his left, and laid her head on his shoulder without saying a word. Harry took her hand in his and sat there.

"That's my bed, ya know." said Fred as he entered the room.

Harry looked up to see a friendly, I'm only prodding, smile on his face. George followed him in then shut the door, moving his wand around the door. He then gave Fred a nod before they both took a seat on George's bed, to face Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, spill it." said Fred.

Harry explained what was going on while Hermione sat there, her head still on his shoulder. The arrival of the twins had not stirred her whatsoever. As Harry spoke, he could see the looks on Fred and George's faces gradually darken. They sat silent, hanging on his every word, until he had finished.

"That foul git!" growled Fred.

"Someone needs to teach that family a lesson!" hissed George.

Harry had never heard that tone from the twins before. It was cold, filled with hatred, and down right deadly.

"So what do you need from us, Harry?" asked Fred.

"We are at your service." said George, waving his arm and bowing his head.

Hermione sat up and said, "Thank you." She looked completely overwhelmed by their response.

"We'll help you get your parents back, Hermione." said George assuringly.

Suddenly, a screeching sound came from down below. It was a woman's voice screaming insults at someone or something. Harry looked at the twins who were looking irritated.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, her eyes wide.

"Sirius' mum." replied Fred.

"Her portrait hangs in the first floor behind large, magically enchanted curtains." said George.

"Tonks must have disturbed her again." said Fred, rolling his eyes. "That's why we have to be quiet."

"You just have to learn to ignore it." said George.

After a moment, the screaming stopped. Harry rubbed his hands together, cracking his knuckles before speaking. His mind was forming a plan; a very risky and dangerous plan. Risk however, was necessary if they had any hope of success.

"We need you two to gather as much information as you can from the Order, about Voldemort and his followers, without anyone knowing." said Harry, watching them cringe. "It's the only way we can find Hermione's parents."

"Once you figure out where her parents are – what then?" asked Fred.

"Then we'll need you two to create a distraction so we can depart." said Harry.

"Make sure you tell us the rendezvous point before you leave, mate." said George.

"What?" asked Harry, feeling confused.

"We're going with you." said Fred solemnly.

"You may be the _Boy-Who-Lived_ and all but, it's _You-Know-Who_ we're talking about." said George.

"You'll need as many eyes as possible." said Fred.

"_You sure_?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"Absolutely!" said the twins in unison.

Their looks were serious and Harry knew they understood the dangers involved. At this point, he could not decline their help.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed thus far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Falling**

**Chapter Five: The Mad House**

Harry made his way to his room where he would potentially have to spend the next month with Ron. Only weeks ago this would have sounded like a great way to spend the rest of the summer holidays, but now he dreaded it. When he entered the room, Ron was already there, preparing for bed.

"Proud of yourself?" asked Ron as he tugged back the sheets of his bed, anger stinging his voice.

"Pretty much, yeah." replied Harry calmly, sitting down on his bed to remove his trainers.

"You're a real piece of work, walking in here asking questions and making trouble." said Ron, sitting down on his bed to face Harry. "What's worse is what you've done to Hermione!"

Harry could feel his anger rising however, he refused to let _this git_ best him.

"I didn't come here to cause trouble, Ron. However, I do deserve to know what's going on." replied Harry calmly. "As for Hermione, I haven't done anything to hurt her or change her."

"I see," said Ron through gritted teeth "so you think that just because you're the _Boy-Who-Lived_, everyone should just do as you say no matter the danger it might cause to others!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, his temper boiling near the surface.

"_I want the truth and tell Dumbledore I want a word with him_." said Ron in a sing-song voice. "What would you think if I came in saying things like that and acting like a prat?"

"Oh I dunno, you're doing a good job acting the prat right now!" said Harry heatedly.

Both boys stood up, glaring at each other. Harry noted that Ron had grown several inches since they last met, a little over a month ago. He was tall but lanky and Harry felt if it came to brawling, he stood a fair chance. Harry eyed his jeans where his wand was, which he had just removed in turn for pajama bottoms. Ron was also in pajamas now, his wand laid on the night table.

"At least you saved me the trouble." said Ron in a hushed voice, anger pulsing.

"What trouble?" hissed Harry.

"Now I know not to waste my time on Hermione, cause it's apparent now." said Ron in almost a whisper, hatred evermore present.

"What's apparent?" asked Harry, his anger slipping a little.

"First Krum, now you? It's apparent that Hermione has a thing for famous wizards and I'm just a Weasley." whispered Ron. "Wonder which famous wizard she'll do next?"

"YOU FOUL GIT!" shouted Harry.

The blood thundered in Harry's head as he tackled Ron, throwing him back onto his bed. Ron immediately kicked Harry off then lunged for his wand but Harry was too quick for him. He grabbed Ron before he could make his wand and tossed him onto his bed, rattling the wall and making the portrait that hung there swear loudly. Harry began to pummel Ron, hitting him with short jabs. Harry had the unfortunate experience of fighting his way out of corners more than once, while Ron was clearly stunned by this type of violence. Ron yelped in pain, a nasty cracking sound was heard as Harry's fist collided with Ron's lower jaw.

Harry heard the door burst open behind them and a pair of hands wrenching him off of Ron. Harry kicked hard, attempting to get back to Ron who was now wiping blood from his mouth.

"Settle down, Harry!" said Sirius' voice as he pulled Harry away from Ron.

"What in Merlin is going on here?" Harry heard Mr Weasley ask.

Harry saw Mrs Weasley push past them and make her way to Ron. She withdrew her wand and Ron flinched, looking scared. She waved her wand, repairing his front tooth, while looking deeply disappointed at her youngest son.

Harry shrugged off Sirius' grip but made no attempt to get at Ron. Something had died between them. He had chosen to hate Harry, not just because of Hermione, but because of his jealousy. Harry felt he could no longer trust Ron, even if he eventually came around like he did last year. Last year it was the Tri-Wizard Tournament that tore at their friendship but that was over, never to return. This however, was over Hermione and his jealousy of the Boy-Who-Lived, neither of which was ever going away. Sorrow mingled with his anger now, making his stomach hurt.

Harry turned to Sirius, "Is there anywhere else I can sleep tonight?"

"None safe unless one of the twins can swap with you." replied Sirius.

"No need." said Ron. "It was my fault but don't worry, I won't say another thing to him. That's a promise!"

With that, Ron glared at Harry before moving past his mother and climbing back into his own bed, pulling the sheets over his head. Mrs Weasley stared at Harry, searching his face before taking a deep breath then sighing. Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were now standing outside the door. Mrs Weasley bustled past to chivvy them back to their rooms.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Sirius, concern in his voice.

"I'll be alright." replied Harry, looking up at his godfather.

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder, a slight smile on his face, then turned and left the room. Mr Weasley gave Harry a curious look then left the room also, closing the door behind him. He imagined that having five boys, Mr Weasley had dealt with this type of behavior before. Harry walked over to his bed, eying the lump in Ron's covers indicating where the brooding git laid. He took his wand out of the front pocket of his jeans and placed it under his pillow, just in case.

* * *

The next few weeks were a mixture of work, rest, worry, and awkward moments. Fun, was not on the calendar for Hermione, no matter whom she was with. The twins had immediately began their persistent eaves dropping on Order meetings. Dumbledore had shown up once but, left without even attempting to speak with Harry. This had made Harry very angry and irritable, as Hermione had expected. She had also made extra effort to avoid the hallways or be alone at all when Snape was present within the house.

Mrs Weasley had put all of the children to work cleaning up the many rooms of number twelve Grimmauld Place, no doubt hoping to keep them too busy to meddle in the Order's business. The house was so overrun with pixies and every other manner of magical vermin that Mrs Weasley had resorted to mixing stunning potions, as she did not permit Ron or Ginny to perform magic, no matter what Sirius had said. She could not, however, prevent Fred and George, whom had come of age, from performing magic. Hermione and Harry refrained from magic in front of her, as they did not welcome the argument that would ensue.

Alone time with Harry was all but impossible. A kiss good morning and a kiss goodnight was the only thing _close_ to romance for them, so far. Every time they tried to slip away, Mrs Weasley would find them and set them to work.

Ginny had only pried once about Harry and Hermione's relationship, as it was obvious she was curious but not necessarily jealous, as Hermione had feared she might be. Instead, Ginny expressed one night, as they were going to sleep, of a crush she had on fellow Gryffindor, Dean Thomas. She was searching for advice about how to talk to Dean when they returned to school.

Harry and Ron were civil at best. After attempting to do each other in the first night, surprisingly they were still sleeping in the same room. Hermione had told Harry to speak to Ron and try to work out their differences. However, she had long since given up on understanding how boys communicated. She just didn't want her silent issues with Ron to spill over to Harry.

Hermione had just finished dressing and was about to head down for breakfast when a low rumble below was followed by the screaming of Mrs Black's portrait.

"FILTH! DISGRACE TO THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" screamed the portrait of Mrs Black.

She ran down stairs but pulled up before reaching the first floor, mouth gaping at the view in front of her. Lupin and Mrs Weasley had run into the hallway to silence Mrs Black's portrait but were frozen by the sight that they saw above them. Harry was backing into the hallway from the drawing room bobbing and weaving as he dueled Sirius! Hermione brandished her wand and was about to hex Sirius when she heard him cry, "Very good Harry! Excellent motion!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" screamed Mrs Weasley over the screams of Mrs Black, climbing the stairs.

Lupin pointed his wand at Mrs Black's portrait causing the curtains to close with a swift finality, silencing Mrs Black. Harry and Sirius both dropped their wands to their sides, smiling as Sirius made his way over to Harry, placing one arm around his godson. They strolled back into the drawing room, leaving Lupin, Mrs Weasley, and Hermione to follow after them.

"What seems to be the trouble, Molly?" asked Sirius as he leaned against the fireplace mantle.

Harry stood next to him, smiling and looking pleased with himself.

"The trouble, Sirius? You're teaching a fifteen year old boy to duel. That's the trouble." replied Mrs Weasley, registering as much restraint as possible.

"I was fourteen when Harry's grandfather first taught James and myself to duel while visiting the Potters. I'm just passing on knowledge that he should already have." said Sirius coolly.

"I'm sorry we awoke Mrs Black, Mrs Weasley, but one of my jinxes missed and hit the wall rather than Sirius' shield charm." said Harry apologetically.

Hermione had convinced Harry to try and regain Sirius' trust. An ally within the Order might prove useful to their cause however, she never considered that Harry would progress this fast in his endeavor. It really told of Sirius' longing for his godson to be the family he never truly had; the family that Harry's parents were once close to becoming for Sirius.

"He's too young to be learning this, Sirius." pleaded Mrs Weasley.

"Teach your children your way, Molly, and I'll teach Harry mine." replied Sirius pushing past them, Harry right beside him.

Harry winked at Hermione as he passed. Lupin tugged at Sirius' arm and Hermione clearly heard him whisper to Sirius, "What will Dumbledore say?" Sirius however, pulled his arm away from Lupin and continued on without saying a word.

Breakfast that morning was a very quiet affair, indeed. Aside from the sound of scraping knives and the tinkling of glasses, you would have never known from listening that ten people sat at a table in the kitchen eating. From time-to-time Moody, Tonks, and other Order members would join them for breakfast, lunch, or dinner however, this morning was not the case. Mrs Weasley was still brooding over her failed encounter with Sirius, while he sat quietly, smiling while he ate. Kreacher, the old and, Hermione felt, misunderstood House Elf came into the kitchen at Sirius' orders to help clean up. Kreacher did as he was told, while mumbling insults at the inhabitants of number twelve. Harry shot Hermione a, _don't say anything_, look. Fred and George stifled yawns as they finished their biscuits before excusing themselves.

After breakfast Hermione and Harry joined the twins in their room to see if they had gathered any new information from last night's Order meeting. So far, nothing useful had been heard that would help them find her parents. Hermione had started a journal of the twin's reports, in hopes that their findings might be useful later on. Harry was her constant source of encouragement, always telling her, "This could be the morning."

George waved his wand, sealing the door with a silencing charm, as Hermione and Harry took a seat on the left side bed. George yawned again as he sat down next to Fred, across from Harry and Hermione.

"So, anything new?" asked Harry.

Fred glanced at George darkly then said, "The Ministry is after you, mate."

"I don't understand." replied Harry quickly. "What do you mean by, _after me_?"

"Moody said that they want to evaluate you, mentally – then remove you from the Dursleys and place you with a Ministry family." said George.

"The Dursleys _would love_ that." replied Harry, nodding his head.

"What do you mean by, _Ministry_ family?" asked Hermione, frowning harshly.

"According to Moody, it's someone the Ministry can control." said George.

"Like a high ranking Ministry official's family." said Fred, a foul look on his face.

"So is Dumbledore doing _anything_?" asked Hermione, feeling very strange.

"Well, it sounds as though he's arguing against them performing any kind of mental evaluation on Harry and that the muggles are his blood family." said Fred.

"Sirius looked extremely upset, chucking a goblet across the kitchen and all." said George.

"Yeah, his fugitive status prevents him from being recognized as your godfather, mate – else you could live with him." said Fred, looking at Harry sadly.

"Who says I'd wanna live here?" asked Harry, nudging a sinister looking firework with the toe of his trainer.

"Sounded like you two were getting 'long alright this morning, mate." said George cheerfully.

"Haven't seen mum that mad in weeks." said Fred, raising his eyebrows.

Harry smiled and Hermione knew he was enjoying Mrs Weasley's frustration.

"He's okay, but like you said, he's still a fugitive." said Harry. "Anyway, any other news?"

"Just that Dumbledore can't find anyone willing to take Defense Against The Dark Arts." said Fred.

"Snape wants the post but Dumbledore won't give it to him." said George.

Hermione could see her own disappointment mirrored on Harry's face. While information that the twins brought was important, it was not what they so desperately needed. With only a few weeks until start of term, they were running out of time. She knew they would be expected to return to Hogwarts and if they didn't, her parents lives would be in great peril. Harry gripped Hermione's hand, squeezing it trying to reassure her.

"Why such the long faces, mates?" asked George.

"Yeah, we'll find out where they're keeping them." said Fred encouragingly.

A knock at the bedroom door quickly silenced the room. George had sealed the door with a silencing charm however, Hermione knew that listening wasn't the only way to spy and if Mad-Eye was here, everyone would know where they were.

George waved his wand, removing the charm, then said in a sing-song voice, "Come i-n."

The door swung open and Ginny entered the room looking flustered.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Letters from Hogwarts have arrived and you won't like what's come." replied Ginny before spinning on her heel and heading towards the stairs.

Fred and George exchanged dark glances before saying in unison, "Shall we go then?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, Hermione wondering what could be in their letters from Hogwarts. Surely they wouldn't expel her and Harry for their actions this summer, she thought. She tightened her grip on Harry's hand as they headed downstairs to see what was so awful.

Upon descending the stairs into the kitchen, she immediately saw the smug look on Ron's face and the gleam of delight on Mr and Mrs Weasley's faces, then comprehension dawned like a light. Ron was a prefect.

"What you so smug about, ickle Ronnie?" asked Fred darkly.

"Isn't it obvious? He's been made a prefect." said Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You take the fun out of everything." said Ron smirking slightly.

"Not everything." said Harry offhandedly, glancing at Ron as he picked up his own envelope.

Hermione felt herself flush, looking wildly at Harry as Ron's ears burned red, Fred and George bit their lower lips to keep from laughing. Mrs Weasley was humming merely and missed Harry's comment, while Mr Weasley and Ginny were too far out of earshot to hear him. Hermione made a mental note to slap Harry the next chance she got.

Hermione picked up her envelope and immediately noticed an extra bulge. She withdrew the contents to see the gold and scarlet badge with the letter P on it tucked inside her letter.

"Congratulations." said Harry, spying the badge.

"Oh good." said Ginny, waltzing over to them. "I was hoping you'd be prefect."

"Excellent." said Fred. "At least there'll be someone to keep ickle Ronnie in line."

"Hush now." said Mrs Weasley as she approached the group. "I was worried that Charlie might be the last but Ron has redeemed us."

"Oh yes, ickle Ronnie will bring honor to the family." said George in disgust.

"So what would you like as your reward, Ronnie?" asked Mrs Weasley, ignoring George.

"Reward? I get a present?" asked Ron, clearly surprised.

"Of course!" said Mrs Weasley. "How about some new dress robes?"

"We just bought him new ones!" said Fred, rolling his eyes.

"Can I get a new broom?" asked Ron hopefully.

Mrs Weasley paused a moment before saying, "I don't see why not!"

Mr Weasley walked over and patted Ron on the shoulder, beaming with pride.

"I'll take everyone's book lists and collect your supplies from Diagon Alley." said Mr Weasley. "It's just too dangerous for us to go there as a group."

Hermione wondered if he was worried more about Death Eaters or the Ministry. Mr Weasley extended his hand as each of them handed him their book and supply lists. As Hermione handed him hers, he spotted the prefect badge in her other hand.

Mr Weasley smiled and said, "Well done Hermione. We have two prefects with us."

Hermione returned his smile and replied, "Thanks."

"Hermione, with your parents in hiding, may I ask how you will be paying for your books and supplies?" asked Mr Weasley, concerned.

"You have my permission to withdraw money from my vault to cover her expenses, Mr Weasley." said Harry. "And don't argue, Hermione." he added.

Mrs Weasley looked at Hermione, then at Harry with suspicion in her eyes. Mr Weasley however, smiled at Harry and nodded in approval. At this, Mrs Weasley turned her back on them and continued to makeover Ron's prefect status, ignoring Hermione's completely.

"Be a little kinder to Ron, boys." said Mr Weasley. "This is a big honor."

"Why? What's the big deal?" asked George, still clearly disgusted.

"IT'S A FAIR BETTER THAN YOU TWO HAVE DONE!" shouted Mrs Weasley, shaking her finger at the twins.

_Crack_

Twisting in unison the twins disapparated from the kitchen. Mrs Weasley huffed loudly then looked approvingly at Ron who was clearly irritated.

"What's the commotion about?" asked Sirius as he entered the kitchen.

"Ron's been made prefect!" said Mrs Weasley beaming.

"Hermione has been made a prefect _too_." said Harry loudly.

"Excellent." replied Sirius, clasping his hands together. "Never was one myself. Too much of trouble, I guess. Remus was our year – to keep an eye on me and James, I suppose."

"Load of good it did, too." said Lupin, walking in behind Sirius. "Congratulations, both of you."

Hermione smiled at the genuine looks on their faces. It made her feel warm inside to know _someone,_ besides Harry, actually cared.

Then a tiny voice in the back of her mind said, "_Too bad it's not real. Remember, they are Order members and they will do or say anything to gain your trust so they can tear you away from Harry. You can only trust Harry_."

The thought made Hermione's gaze fall to the floor, feeling very confused and saddened.

* * *

At Mr Weasley's request, Harry wrote out a letter authorizing him to withdraw money from Harry's vault. He wanted to go to Diagon Alley but did not want to cause unnecessary friction between him and Sirius by arguing the point.

Roughly a week later, Moody arrived shortly before lunch, bringing Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt with him. Tonks looked completely worn out during lunch and, as on many the occasion, she tripped over a troll leg umbrella stand as she left the kitchen, waking Sirius' mother. After silencing the portrait, Harry saw Tonks follow Lupin into the drawing room. He and Hermione were heading upstairs to begin the daily task of ridding the house of vermin when Lupin called to him.

"Harry, might I have a word?" called Lupin's voice.

Harry turned back towards the drawing room, still holding Hermione's hand, as Tonks appeared at the doorway.

"Hey Hermione, would ya give me a hand upstairs?" asked Tonks cheerfully.

Hermione looked mutinous but Harry nodded for her to go with Tonks. It appeared that Lupin wanted to deal with him alone and Harry was looking forward to it. The room was still musty, even after all the cleaning they had done. The tapestries that hung on the wall were old, many had been purged of mold though the oder still lingered. Lupin stood in the middle of the room when Harry entered. He looked apprehensive but determined and Harry knew that meant this was going to be an unpleasant talk.

"Ah, Harry," started Lupin "thank you for joining me. I wanted a word with you, away from the others."

"What would you like to talk about?" asked Harry, though he thought he could guess the topic.

"If you'd indulge me, I would like to discuss yours and Hermione's relationship." said Lupin, cautiously.

"What about our relationship would you like to discuss?" asked Harry playfully, folding his arms.

Harry saw that this made Lupin even more uneasy, as he swallowed hard before continuing.

"Tonks has conveyed to me the situation as it was while her and Mad-Eye were at Hermione's residence to collect you two." said Lupin, folding his hands together.

"The situation?" asked Harry, wondering what Tonks saw or thought she saw while they were there.

"Yes, and that combined with your sudden disappearance from Privet Drive, leads myself and Professor Dumbledore to wonder if this relationship is healthy, given the circumstances." said Lupin, staring Harry in the eyes.

"Healthy?" retorted Harry, barely keeping his anger in check. "Given what circumstances? That Voldemort has returned? Or is it that I left Privet Drive without permission? Cause it surely isn't the notion that you didn't know where I was! I know the _truth_ Lupin! I know that _ol' Dung_ was following me and everyone knew where I was every minute of every day!" Harry kicked over a foot stool in his anger. "AND IF DUMBLEDORE HAS A PROBLEM WITH SOMETHING I'M DOING, HE CAN TELL ME HIMSELF!"

Harry shouted so loud that he woke Sirius' mother, who started screaming at the top of her lungs. Moments later there was a bang, silencing Mrs Black, as Sirius entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" roared Sirius.

"Harry and I were having a discussion." replied Lupin calmly.

"A discussion?" asked Sirius sarcastically. "I was in the kitchen and could hear Harry quite plainly."

"Lupin, what do you mean by, _Tonks conveyed to you the situation_? What _situation_? What _circumstances_?" asked Harry, barely acknowledging Sirius' arrival, his temper flaring.

Sirius glared at Lupin, his old friend. Harry could tell, this time, that Sirius was seriously weighing his words before speaking.

Lupin sighed, "We are only worried about you, Harry."

"_Who_? Who's worried about _me_? You and Dumbledore? _Why_?" asked Harry, fuming.

"We're trying to keep you safe." replied Lupin. "Leaving Privet Drive and going to Spencer Chase? Taking the Knight Bus without concealment or disguise? Claiming you helped Hermione hide her parents from the wizarding world? These actions show a real lack of judgment on your part."

"Going to Hermione's aide was a lack of judgment?" asked Harry, clearly recognizing Lupin's accusation. "Like Privet Drive was so safe, with Dementors jaunting up the street and only a squib and sneak thief for protection! Think I would have been just as safe if I had gone hunting for Voldemort himself!"

"Yes, but going to Hermione's aide gave you purpose and I'm afraid that you're mistaking that feeling for other feelings; feelings that will cloud your judgment and make you see things that aren't really there." said Lupin imploringly. "Better and much older wizards than you have made this mistake."

Harry stood there, anger filling him, his fists clinched tight, eyes locked with Lupin's. He was not about to entertain this discussion any further. The only thing keeping him from jinxing Lupin was his respect for his old defense teacher, whom he was sure could stun him before he could draw his wand.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Ah-hm. Lupin, might I have a word with Harry, alone?"

Lupin did not look away from Harry but said, "Very well, Sirius, I will leave him to you."

Lupin left the room, his face serious, his eyes fixated continually on Harry's face. Lupin closed the door behind him, leaving Harry and Sirius alone in the drawing room. There was silence for several minutes before Sirius spoke. He wasn't looking at Harry, but studying the Black family tree tapestry.

"Do you love her?" asked Sirius as he studied the Black family tapestry, still not looking at Harry.

The question was so strait forward that it caught Harry completely off guard. He felt as though the air was caught in his chest, thus rendering him unable to speak. He wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the words. Love wasn't something Harry was familiar or comfortable with, so expressing such felt alien to him.

"I-I dunno, I think I do." replied Harry sheepishly.

Sirius chuckled, "It's okay if you don't know the answer, Harry. I believe that your father, James, said the same thing to me when I asked him about your mother, Lily, during one Christmas holiday when we were about your age."

"W-What?" asked Harry shocked.

"Yes," said Sirius turning to look at Harry "I had been teasing James about his obsession with showing off every time Lily Evans was around. Back then, of course, Lily would barely acknowledge his existence, thus forcing James to do something, often foolish, in order to gain her attention."

"So when did he finally ask her out?" asked Harry, his anger dissipating.

"_Finally_?" retorted Sirius, clearly mused. "He only asked her out about thirty times before she said yes."

Harry smiled, "So what did you say when he told you?"

Sirius laughed, "I told him he was barking mad! I told him there was too many witches at Hogwarts to be making choices so early, but clearly I was wrong. Your mother and father were the perfect balance, complementing each other completely."

"They were happy, weren't they?" asked Harry, still smiling.

"In the end, yes." said Sirius, scowling slightly. "It takes work to be happy. I was never so lucky. They were robbed – cut short by that _monster_."

"Why did Voldemort hunt down my family?" asked Harry softly.

"I don't know, Harry." said Sirius flatly. "Something drove him to mark them, and you, for death. Now, he is obsessed to finish the job."

Harry thought how love and hate are such powerful emotions, capable of driving people to do things beyond comprehension. Hatred, ever since he rejoined the wizarding world four years ago, had driven him to willingly face Voldemort, in what ever form he took. Now, his feelings for Hermione, whether it be love he wasn't sure, was driving him to find her parents and, he was sure, eventually face Voldemort again.

As though Sirius could read Harry's mind he walked over to him and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, then said, "Someone once told me that the man you never want to face is a man that has nothing to loose and the world to gain. I however, disagree. I believe that a man who loves, and fights for love, is the man that will do anything to preserve it. For that man, even in death, he will have won."

Harry could not help himself. He embraced his godfather, who in return, patted Harry on the back and head. Harry pushed back and looked at Sirius.

"My father tried to save us, didn't he? He stood in Voldemort's way instead of running, didn't he?" asked Harry.

Tears filled Sirius' eyes, "Yes Harry, your father stood his ground, knowing he had no chance. I don't think he even had his wand with him at the time. He faced death to try to save you and Lily."

"But he failed to save us." said Harry.

"No Harry, he won." said Sirius, patting Harry on the shoulders. "Now, head on upstairs and rescue Hermione from Tonks. I imagine Tonks has destroyed more, '_precious Black heirlooms'_, so tell her thanks from me. I have to go meet with Kingsley and Mad-Eye before they leave."

Harry nodded and headed upstairs feeling that things could not have turned out any better if he had planned it. With the return to Hogwarts on the horizon and no real clues yet to where Hermione's parents were being held, he felt uplifted to know that, just maybe, Sirius was on their side.

* * *

Sirius stormed into the kitchen, backing Lupin up against the table, fiery rage burning in his eyes. Shacklebolt and Mr. Weasley looked alarmed at Sirius' entrance however, he completely ignored them.

"How foolish can you possibly be?" growled Sirius, his nose inches from Lupin's. "Attacking Harry and Hermione's apparent courtship! You've clearly lost your senses!"

"Dumbledore asked us to reason with Harry – convince him that it's not a healthy endeavor." said Lupin, straightening his clothes and pushing away from Sirius.

"So the direct approach was your first choice?" growled Sirius. "Bloody hell, he's James' son! Would that have worked on him?"

Lupin took a seat at the table, staring up at Sirius who was still glaring at him. The mood in the room had gone sour, the jesting that had been occurring before Sirius' entrance was no more.

"So how do you propose we deal with this before it gets out of reach?" asked Lupin calmly.

"Has anyone taken into consideration that this might not be a bad thing?" asked Mr Weasley defiantly.

"No offense Arthur but, if it had been my choice, I would have made Potter a prefect." said Shacklebolt. "Would have shown confidence in the boy and maybe he wouldn't need to seek it elsewhere."

"I'm sure that Dumbledore had his reasons, Kingsley." said Lupin, still staring at Sirius.

"From now on, let me deal with Harry." growled Sirius, taking a seat at the table. "Is everyone clear on this?"

Shacklebolt and Lupin nodded while Mr Weasley merely bit his lower lip. It was clear that Mr Weasley wasn't satisfied. Sirius stared at him, uncertain of how to convince him that he knew what was best for Harry.

"All of you, SHUT IT!" growled Moody, stumping into the room. "We have _non-Potter_ business to discuss."

"What news do you bring, Mad-Eye?" asked Mr Weasley, sounding concerned.

Moody casted a charm towards the entrance of the kitchen, sealing it, before speaking.

"I'm afraid Arthur, it's the worst." replied Moody. "One of our scouts that was tailing Hagrid and Madam Maxime, providing protection case things went bad during their mission, has disappeared. I'm sorry Arthur, it's Charlie."

"Disappeared!" shouted Mr Weasley, standing up. "What do you mean, Mad-Eye?"

Shacklebolt stood up and placed a hand on Mr Weasley's shoulder to steady his friend.

"They were camped out near the mouth of the entrance to the valley, watching Hagrid and Madam Maxime from a distance. Charlie took first watch but never woke Dobbs to switch out. Morning had come before Dobbs knew he was missing. He searched the mountain side completely however, there was no sign of Hagrid, Madam Maxime, or Charlie." finished Moody, taking a seat at the table.

"I must go immediately and look for him!" said Mr Weasley looking desperate.

"Arthur – Dumbledore has Dobbs, Vance, and Jones all out scouring Europe looking for them." said Moody, trying to sound assuring.

"HE'S MY SON!" shouted Mr Weasley.

"He's a man and he knew the risks, Arthur." said Sirius. "Now, we'll find him but Molly is going to need _you_."

Mr Weasley slumped into his seat, tears streaming down his face. "Find him, Mad-Eye. Find my boy!"

"If he can be saved, Arthur – I will." growled Moody.

Knelt down next to the air shaft opening on the fifth floor, Fred and George recoiled their Extendible Ears from the shaft and exchanged dark, tearful looks, filled with determination.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Falling**

**Chapter Six: Holiday's End  
**

When Fred and George rejoined the group, now fighting a bad swarm of Doxies in one of the bedrooms on the fourth floor, Hermione immediately noticed that there was something wrong. Harry was busy practicing non-verbal stunning spells, like Sirius had taught him, every time Mrs Weasley's back was turned and didn't notice the worried looks on the twins' faces. Hermione nudged Harry to get his attention, who hastily pocketed his wand. Once Harry realized something was wrong, she could tell he began looking for a good diversion.

Without thinking, Hermione picked up a piece of debris from the floor and walked over to an empty bin near the door. She looked around to see that everyone was too busy cleaning, except for Fred and George, to notice what she was doing. She quickly tossed the debris into the bin, shrieked, withdrew her wand pointing it at the bin, and cried, "_Confringo!_" The bin exploded into pieces, causing Ron to swear loudly.

"WHAT ON EARTH!" shrieked Mrs Weasley.

"I threw a piece of paper in the bin and it started swirling into a snake so I hexed it!" lied Hermione.

"I thought Mad-Eye and Remus had thoroughly purged this house of dark objects!" replied Mrs Weasley. "Okay, everyone back to your rooms till we've had a chance to search these rooms again. Tonks, please ask Mad-Eye to join me up here." Mrs Weasley placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, are you okay dear?"

"I'll be alright." replied Hermione. "It just startled me."

At that, Mrs Weasley chivvied them off to their rooms. Harry and Hermione straggled behind the group, then took the opportunity to slip into Fred and George's room. George immediately cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Must say I'm very impressed Hermione." said Fred approvingly.

"A feat worthy of us." said George nodding.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, ignoring their comments and looking at them imploringly. "I saw your faces when you joined us."

Grim looks shrouded the twins' faces again and Hermione dreaded what her and Harry was about to hear.

Fred looked down at the floor as he spoke, "Charlie is missing."

"WHAT!" blurted Harry. "What do you mean by missing?"

"He was on a mission for the Order, following Hagrid and Madam Maxime." replied George, while rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"Why was he following Hagrid and Madam Maxime?" asked a bewildered Harry.

"The real question is, what were Hagrid and Madam Maxime doing for the Order that they needed added protection, but right now we need to hear all that was said." said Hermione, thinking hard as she pressed her thumb and index finger to her lips.

Harry looked at Hermione smiling, and said, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"It's not important right now." replied Hermione. "What's important is –"

"What's _important_," interrupted Fred "is that we find Charlie."

"No offense mate, but what about Hermione's parents?" asked Harry, a little frustrated.

"No offense taken Harry," replied George "but when Fred said _we_, he meant him and I."

"Yeah mate," said Fred "it's our brother so it's our job to find him, just as it's your job to find Hermione's parents."

"So that's it then? You're just going to run off on your own and wander around aimlessly looking for Charlie?" asked Harry.

"He's _our_ brother, Harry! We can't just ignore that he's missing!" shouted Fred.

"I'm not saying to!" stressed Harry. "Help us find Hermione's parents and we'll find Charlie too. If Voldemort has him, we'll find him!"

"Who said Voldemort has Charlie?" shouted Hermione in frustration. "All we know so far is that he was helping Hagrid and Madam Maxime find giants!"

"Whoa! Who said they were looking for giants?" asked George, completely perplexed.

"Madam Maxime? Hagrid? Isn't it obvious?" asked Hermione imploringly.

"Nope." replied Harry.

"_Think_ you three!" exclaimed Hermione. "Hagrid and Madam Maxime are both half giants! What else would they be doing? Now please, tell us all that you heard!"

Fred nodded in agreement. Harry tossed an arm around Hermione in order to calm her while Fred and George told them all that they had heard. She was startled by the recounting of Sirius and Lupin's confrontation. Harry retracted his arm and Hermione could see that Sirius' reaction disturbed him.

She pieced together what had happened to Charlie in her mind, confirming what she already thought. After another heated conversation, the twins agreed that the four of them, together, had the best chance of finding not only Hermione's parents, but also Charlie. Whether or not Sirius would truly be any support, it was clear that any help from him would have to remain given in ignorance. Hermione only hoped that Harry would see things her way.

In a frustrated tone, Hermione said, "Well, unless the Order provides us with something solid to go on, our only choice is to return to Hogwarts."

"How will returning to Hogwarts help us find Charlie or your parents?" asked George.

"It's the first place Hagrid will go when he turns up again." replied Hermione. "For all we know, he'll be there when we arrive."

"And if he's not there, we're sure to find out something from the staff." said Harry.

"They're not going to just tell us, mate." said George shaking his head.

"Even if you're a prefect or the Boy-Who-Lived." said Fred, smirking.

"No, but they do have a staff room where they _just love_ to sit and chat." replied Harry, a mischievous but determined look on his face.

"Ya know George," said Fred "I believe that we've been a bit of a bad influence on young Mr. Potter here."

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror, hanging on the wall behind George's head. She felt as though the answer was dangling right in front of them, but they could not see it. The tiny mirror reminded Hermione of the one in her home that Lucius used to show her parents to her.

Hermione leapt to her feet and shouted, "The stone floor covered in moss!"

She remembered something at last! A detail about where her parents were! Harry, Fred, and George stared at her as though she was insane. Hermione giggled to herself as she sat back down, not easing their minds in the slightest.

"I remember something about where my parents were when Lucius showed them to me in that mirror!" said Hermione excitedly.

Harry's expression immediately went from worried too elated. "Excellent!" he shouted.

"Well?" exclaimed George.

"Don't keep us waiting!" exclaimed Fred.

"I remember how hollow their voices sounded and thinking that it must be because of the mossy stone floor they were standing on." said Hermione, still smiling.

She felt it was the first real breakthrough they had received in weeks. Remembering anything about the day her parents went missing had been an extremely difficult thing. _Harry had been right_, thought Hermione. He had told her that the memories would come to her when she least expected them to.

"A mossy stone floor." recited Harry, clearly thinking hard.

A tiny voice in Hermione's mind said, _Turn the focus back to Charlie. Make sure that the twins believe that the best chance of finding him is in finding your parents. They cannot be allowed to come to the realization that Charlie may be dead. If they do, they may not help you._

The horror of the thought made Hermione cringe. _How could she even entertain the thought that Charlie may be dead_, thought Hermione.

"If Voldemort did take Charlie, I wonder if he would hold him captive in the same place?" puzzled Harry aloud as the twins flinched at the name.

"What do you mean by _if_, mate?" asked Fred, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I was thinking – if Death Eaters came for them, wherever they were, maybe Charlie took refuge somewhere and is just lying low till he can escape." said Harry.

Fear gripped Hermione as she retorted, "Harry, of course he's been captured. It's the best we can hope for."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that, Hermione?" shouted George.

Trembling, Hermione replied, "I just meant that if he was hiding somewhere, he would have sent word by now."

"She didn't mean anything by it, George." said Harry, taking Hermione's hand in his.

"Sorry Hermione." said George calmly. "I'm just a bit anxious, like you."

"So does that mean that Hagrid might be captured too, or worse?" asked Fred, breathing hard.

"I-I dunno." replied Hermione, simply.

"Why Charlie though?" asked George. "What use is he to the _You-Know-Who_?"

"If Voldemort's new game is control then someone in your family should expect a visit from a Death Eater like Lucius with a list of demands." said Harry thoughtfully.

"I think our best bet, mate, is to help Hermione remember some more about that mirror." said Fred, staring at Hermione.

Over the next few days the four rendered countless possibilities, trying to help jog Hermione's memories, but she could remember nothing more. Order members continued to flow in and out of Grimmauld Place but the meetings were now daily instead of once or twice a week. The base topic was the whereabouts of Charlie and Hagrid. It was becoming more apparent that Hagrid would not be at Hogwarts when they arrived on Friday. This realization prompted another heated discussion between Hermione, Harry, and the twins. In the end, the twins conceded yet again to return to Hogwarts.

The side conversation amongst Order members was what Hermione and Harry were hiding. They were certain that the new couple weren't being completely honest with them. Sirius was the only member that stood up for them, citing that they could be trusted, even if they didn't completely trust the Order. The only Order member to not make another appearance at Grimmauld Place was Dumbledore. All messages from him were delivered by either Snape or Moody.

The day before the trip, Mrs Weasley suspended all work on the house so that they could enjoy one day before their return to Hogwarts. Hermione felt as though it was more of a bereavement rather than a day of rest. Returning to Hogwarts without finding her parents made her stomach hurt so much that she avoided both breakfast and lunch. Harry caught up with her after lunch and took her into one of the now purged bedrooms and closed the door. He withdrew his wand and cast the silencing charm that George had taught them upon the closed door before turning to face her. Hermione looked into his brilliant green eyes and could see the concern.

"I'm okay." said Hermione, trying to answer his worried look.

"No, you're not." replied Harry, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I never thought that I would dread returning to Hogwarts, but now, the mere image sickens me." said Hermione, as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"We'll find them, Hermione." said Harry. "No matter how long it takes, I promise."

"But what if we can't?" replied Hermione. "What if Voldemort and Lucius just keep toying with me, using them against me and you? What if they're already dead?"

The last thought issued aloud caused Hermione to break down crying. Harry hugged her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"They won't win." replied Harry with a grit to his voice. "You must believe that or they've already won."

"How do you know they haven't already won?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Because I still draw breath!" growled Harry.

Hermione looked back up at Harry. There was a fire in his eyes; a steely resolve that she had never seen before. It almost frightened her, his gaze was so intense.

"You're scaring me, Harry." said Hermione timidly. "What's wrong?"

"Don't be alarmed, Hermione. I've just come to realize – that if I'm to have any future, I must stop Voldemort." said Harry.

Hermione's voice trembled, "Harry, listen to yourself! You barely escaped that graveyard and now you're ready to face him again? You're scaring me, Harry! What's happened?"

"You happened." replied Harry. "Every time my scar starts to hurt, I think of you and it stops immediately. I think clearer when you're near." said Harry, releasing her shoulders then striding about the room. "I faced my greatest fear in that graveyard and survived. Now, I know that I can win."

Hermione felt angry with him. "So you're just going to go hunting the most powerful dark wizard in history just because you survived?"

"He hunted and killed my parents. Now, he's hunting me." said Harry hotly. "Once we've rescued your parents and hidden them safe away where he can never touch them, then I will do what must be done; I will defeat Lord Voldemort."

At Hermione's tortured look, Harry stopped pacing, grabbed her hands softly, and guided her to sit with him on the bed. He stroked her hair back from her face, looking into her eyes tenderly.

"Hermione, we will never be safe until Voldemort is gone, for good. I know this now." said Harry, cupping her hands. "I may be only fifteen but, there is no sixteen; there is no future for me, until Voldemort is dead."

"But how, Harry? How can you defeat Voldemort? You were just a boy; the Boy-Who-Lived, and nobody knows why." said Hermione softly.

"There is one who knows – Dumbledore." said Harry, the resolve returning to his face. "That clarity I spoke of, has lead me over the last month to realize that the _great Dumbledore_ isn't mad as Ron likes to proclaim. Brilliant – yes, mad – no."

"You think he's using you?" asked Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione. "You know he is as well as I do. He's been testing me, letting me find my strengths. But why – why has he been willing to let me risk life and limb unless he has been preparing me to do this."

Harry sighed, "All my life, Hermione, I've been tortured with dreams about the past, even when I didn't know what they were. Now, I'm able to dream about the future; about how things might be. The trouble is, until Voldemort is dead I see no other path." he said softly.

"But Harry, why you?" asked Hermione. "Why can't someone else do it? Why not Dumbledore?"

She knew the answer, but her heart pleaded for another solution, any solution that didn't involve Harry.

"Hermione, you didn't see the blood lust in his eyes; hear the thrill in his voice at the thought of murdering me." said Harry coldly. "He won't stop until I'm dead. There is no where we could go that he would not eventually find us and I'm not ready to run."

Hermione knew his mind was set, however, it was his demeanor that frightened her. Harry sounded as though he was ready to sacrifice himself to stop Voldemort.

"Please promise me you won't do anything foolish!" pleaded Hermione. "Promise me that you won't."

"I promise you, Hermione, that I'm not about to go wondering off after Voldemort." said Harry smiling.

"Good, cause the best way to defeat him, is to draw him to us." said Hermione thoughtfully.

She could see that her comment had completely confounded Harry, which made her smile. She was tired of listening to his selfless goings and needed him to realize that they were in this _together_. Hermione, of course, had no idea how to defeat Voldemort, but she did know that it wasn't going to happen if Voldemort had the advantage. She explained this to Harry, who in turn, explained to her his plan of confronting Dumbledore as soon as they returned to school the next day.

Hermione didn't get the opportunity to hear how Harry planned on gaining audience with the Headmaster, for the realization that they were completely alone for the first time in weeks drowned out all thoughts from her mind. In an instant she had grabbed hold of and began to passionately kiss Harry, who did not resist. They quickly made use of the recently cleaned bed linens, stripping down and climbing beneath them.

She was quite thankful for the many "useless books" she had read, as Lavender Brown had put it so eloquently last year, especially the _Healer's Helper_ book which included a twenty-four hour contraceptive charm. This charm, which she had thought wouldn't be useful to her for years, now had been used twice in the last month. Hermione was also thankful for the silencing charm George had taught them, as she let out a strangled moan, wrapping her legs tightly around Harry.

After about an hour, Hermione and Harry cleaned themselves up and emerged back into the rest of the house. Fred, George, and Ginny smirked as they joined them in the drawing room. Ron shot them a scathing look full of accusation. Harry smiled broadly at him, which made Ron's ears burn red. Mrs Weasley had barely noticed their absence amongst the group as she was busy planning an End-of Holiday feast for dinner that night. Hermione was surprised when Mrs Weasley asked her and Ginny to help with the preparations. To this point, Mrs Weasley had purposefully ignored her existence at Grimmauld Place as much as possible.

Sirius was acting very sulky at first but quickly brightened up when Harry asked if he could return to Grimmauld Place for the Christmas Holiday. Lupin expressed his concerns however, Sirius cut across him, reminding him to mind to his own affairs. Sirius was so overjoyed that he graciously volunteered to assist Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Kingsley, and Bill Weasley joined Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Lupin, and the rest of the Weasleys for dinner. It felt as though they had fixed everything in the cupboards and ice box but Hermione didn't complain. She was famished from not eating earlier and happily fixed everyone hearty plate fulls, not even minding that Mrs Weasley insisted on not using magic to dress the table.

The one noticeable absence was Tonks. She had accompanied Mad-Eye almost every time up until Charlie's disappearance. Since then, she hadn't been seen at headquarters. Harry, Hermione, and the twins had speculated that Tonks was probably out looking for Hagrid and Charlie.

"So Bill, have you seen Charlie lately?" asked Ron, making casual conversation.

Awkward silence spread through the table amongst Order members. Bill chewed his food thoroughly before answering.

"No Ron, I haven't. However, I did run into Percy." said Bill, glancing at his father.

"And what did the foul git have to say?" asked Ron.

Mrs Weasley shouted, "Ron!"

"He didn't say anything. Just nodded and turned after the Minister as they left Gringots." smirked Bill, ignoring his mother. "Guess he didn't want to hurt his reputation conversing with family."

"He's a grown man, Bill. He can make his own decisions." said Mr Weasley coolly.

* * *

"Back to school feast, _how_ touching." sneered Severus Snape as he entered the room.

Harry eyed his potions master and enemy with much loathing. He noticed that Hermione shifted uncomfortably beside him at Snape's presence.

"Severus, you must tell us when you will be here for dinner." said Mrs Weasley.

"Molly, if I knew in advance, I would tell you." replied Snape, bowing curtly. "However, I'm not here for dinner. I will wait in the drawing room until you are finished."

Snape excused himself from the kitchen and headed back upstairs. Harry watched as the overgrown bat swooped out of the kitchen. He considered his options then stood up and excused himself, telling Sirius and Mrs Weasley that he needed to use the toilet. Harry, knowing that no one at the table believed him, knew it would only be a few minutes before someone came looking for him. He hated people thinking him a bit dodgy, but as Sirius had so eloquently stated, _perception changes quickly_.

Harry entered the drawing room to see Snape muttering to himself as he looked at the Black family tapestry. He spun around quickly when he realized that someone else had entered the room. Snape glared at Harry, a venomous simile curling his face.

"Excuse me, professor, but I was wondering if I might ask a favor." said Harry in an innocent tone.

Snape laughed, "What makes you think, Mr Potter, that _I_ would do something for _you_?"

"It's rather simple." said Harry. "I just need you to deliver a message to Professor Dumbledore. Please tell him that I request an audience with him this coming Saturday morning."

"Oh, I will _gladly_ inform the Headmaster however, he is a very busy man and I do not expect he will have time _for even you_." sneered Snape. "I suggest that you take your grievance to your Head of House."

"What grievance?" asked Harry politely.

"Do not toy with me, Potter." spat Snape. "You're so much like your father it sickens me. I'm _sure_ you're quite dismayed not to have been chosen as Gryffindor _prefect_. Your father went running to the Headmaster when Lupin was chosen over him."

"I'm sorry Professor, but you are mistaken." replied Harry softly. "I just wish to speak with the Headmaster before I speak to the Daily Prophet."

Snape's pale skin flushed slightly, his eyes narrowed to slits. "What business would you have with the Daily Prophet, Potter?" he asked silkily.

"That's between myself and the Headmaster." replied Harry calmly.

He could see that his calm appearance was being taken as arrogance, thus starting to unravel Snape's nerves. Any minute he expected Snape to lash out, or worse. He placed his hand in his pocket, gripping his wand tightly. Harry could feel Snape's hatred for him.

"Very well, Potter," hissed Snape, striding up to Harry, standing merely inches from him "I will deliver your message, but mark my word, such show of _knackers_ in _my_ classroom will _NOT_ go unpunished!"

Rage exploded inside Harry. He could feel white hot heat brush past his skin as the air seemed to ripple in front of him, blasting Snape backwards off of his feet and into the wall behind him. Harry spun around to see Sirius standing in the doorway, his wand drawn, and a complex look on his face. Snape had regained his composure and stormed past Harry, wand drawn, coming nose to nose with Sirius.

"How dare you assault me, _Black_!" yelled Snape.

The portrait of Mrs Black began screaming insults before a bang silenced her.

"What's going on here!" growled Moody, stumping up behind Sirius.

"Black here, decided to assault me for speaking to his godson!" spat Snape.

"It looked to me like you were bullying him, Snape!" growled Sirius. "This isn't one of you potions classes at Hogwarts; this is _my_ house."

Shut it, both of you!" growled Moody, stumping into the room past Sirius and Snape.

Harry noticed that Moody's magical eye was fixated on him as his normal eye looked in Sirius and Snape's direction. The unwavering affect made Harry feel very uncomfortable.

"Sirius, if you don't mind, please escort young Mr Potter here back down to finish dinner while I have a word with Severus." growled Moody.

Sirius nodded and motioned for Harry to come with him. Reluctantly, Harry complied and accompanied his godfather back downstairs. The moment they reached the ground floor however, Sirius immediately chivvied Harry into the abandoned dining room. Harry started to speak but Sirius put a hand to his mouth to silence him.

"Harry," whispered Sirius "what just happened upstairs?"

"Nothing." whispered Harry. "I was just having a little discussion with Snape till you blasted him."

"That's just it," whispered Sirius, looking worried "I didn't hex Severus. I thought you had till I realized that your wand was still in your pocket."

Harry was completely confused. He had assumed that Sirius had hexed Snape when he turned to see him standing there. Sirius was studying Harry's face hard, as though he was looking for something.

"Tell me what happened, Harry." whispered Sirius.

Harry thought hard before speaking. "Snape had just insulted me when I felt something hot brush past my skin, the air rippled, and Snape went flying backwards." he whispered. "Do you think we triggered another jinx in this house that had been missed?"

"Not sure." whispered Sirius. "For now, let's keep it amongst ourselves."

Harry nodded and he could see that Sirius was doing some heavy thinking as they exited the old dining area. Moody was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his magical eye following them as they passed by heading to the kitchen. All eyes met theirs when they entered the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione were starting to clear the table to make room for dessert. Harry's plate was still waiting for him, though he merely picked at it before shoving it away. Hermione was eying him suspiciously and he knew a barrage of questions would befall him the moment they were alone again. While Harry had agreed to keep what had happened quiet, he did not consider telling Hermione a breach in agreement for he felt there was nothing that he could not tell her.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful by comparison. After dessert, they sat about the table talking, the Order members reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts and sharing stories. Snape left shortly after speaking to Moody in the drawing room, apparently he had delivered the message he brought for the Order. Harry enjoyed the moment of tensionless conversation as he listened to stories of Sirius, Lupin, and his parents causing trouble at school. He stomached the mentions of Wormtail, for he knew that he had been an intricate part of his parents old gang, no matter the outcome.

Later, Harry satisfied Hermione's curiosity and divulged what he had done and what had happened afterwards. Hermione told him of how Moody had apparently been watching from the kitchen and sent Sirius up to fetch him moments before dashing abruptly out of the kitchen, leaving a stirring commotion in his wake. Harry could tell that Hermione was very concerned about what had assaulted Snape. Harry wondered what it was that Moody had saw to cause him to react like such. _Was it that Sirius and Snape were about to attack each other or had he seen something else_, thought Harry.

* * *

"So Harry wishes to speak with me." said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes." replied Snape. "Surely you do not plan on entertaining his request and giving in to his threat?"

"He merely said that to gain my attention and to thoroughly irritate you." chuckled Dumbledore. "Both of which he has accomplished quite well."

"You do not intend to – " began Snape.

"Severus," interrupted Dumbledore "Harry is a bright young man and if you intend to teach him this year, I would advise that you find a way to deal with your anger, lest he causes more trouble for us than merely asking to speak with me. You cannot keep him in detention all year, Severus. We have far greater problems to deal with."

"What do you mean, Dumbledore?" asked Snape hesitantly.

"What I mean, Severus, is that the Ministry have found their way into Hogwarts." sighed Dumbledore. "I have failed to secure a Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher before the start of term and now they have exercised their right to appoint one for us."

"Why did you not give _me_ the post? Surely it would have been easier to find a potions master, being _that_ position isn't rumored to be cursed!" said Snape coldly.

"I do not believe it would be wise, Severus, to place you in that post." said Dumbledore as Snape's expression widened. "We do not need any lapses."

"If you do not trust me then let me prove myself. Take me before the entire Wizengamot and question me under Veritus Sirum. I will tell the entire wizarding world that Voldemort has returned. Then, the Ministry would have to concede." said Snape.

"I admire your loyalty Severus, however, what a poor waste that would be after all my troubles to keep you out of Azkaban, when I will accomplish such in due time." replied Dumbledore, staring at Snape over his half moon spectacles. "You are much more valuable to me in Voldemort's inner circle than in Azkaban."

"AZKABAN! I do not understand, how would I end up in Azkaban, Dumbledore?" asked Snape, clearly taken aback.

"Think Severus, think! What else would be uncovered while under Veritus Sirum? Do you think they would be satisfied with letting me ask all the questions?" Dumbledore drummed his desk with his fingers. "It would no less dangerous than to administer Veritus Sirum to Harry Potter in front of the Wizengamot. Yes, they would be forced to accept that Voldemort had returned but at what cost? I dare say that some of my methods would quickly come under scrutiny by the lesser minded."

"And what of the Weasley twins assisting Ms Granger and Potter?" asked Snape, changing the subject. "Mad-Eye says that the four of them have been meeting quite regularly."

"Not to worry, Severus. Once they are back within the confides of Hogwarts, the natural order here will sort things out." said Dumbledore smiling. "Why do you think I set the Weasley boy and Ms Granger as prefects? I dare say the strain will put an end to this summer romance then you will inform Voldemort that Ms Granger has failed. Unfortunately, the consequence is that she will become a muggle born orphan."

A knock at the office door brought their discussion to an abrupt halt. Dumbledore glanced at a portrait which nodded knowingly.

"You may enter, Minerva." called Dumbledore.

Professor McGonagall strode into the office, closing the door behind her, nodding briefly to Snape.

"You wished to see me, Dumbledore?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, I wanted to inform you that we will be having an unwanted disruption this year." said Dumbledore, peering at her over his half moon spectacles.

"Disruption? What kind of disruption?" asked McGonagall, flustered.

"The Ministry has found a way to place someone here within the school to, not only spy, but I dare say influence events around the school itself." said Dumbledore.

"So you were unsuccessful at filling the Defense Against The Dark Arts post then. Who will they be sending?" asked McGonagall dryly.

"Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, will fill the post. She will join us tonight at the feast." replied Dumbledore grimly.

McGonagall's nostrils flared dangerously at these words. The Deputy Headmistress and the Senior Undersecretary were quite familiar with each other and McGonagall was clearly enraged that the Ministry would be placing such a vile person here to teach children, amongst other things.

After assuring Dumbledore that the proper preparations would be made for the arrival of such a person, Professor McGonagall excused herself from the Headmaster's office. Once she reached the bottom of the spiral staircase and exited past the stone gargoyle, she quickly slipped into an abandoned classroom. She took a seat in an old high back wooden chair, clutching at her chest. She had put on an excellent front while in the Headmaster's office and deflected his attempted legilimency.

What she had heard before knocking was racing through her mind, _I dare say the strain will put an end to this summer romance then you will inform Voldemort that Ms Granger has failed. Unfortunately, the consequence is that she will become a muggle born orphan._

Had she heard correctly? Was he giving Severus orders or was he stating what might happen in order to prevent it? Somehow, she was going to have to find out, and if they were orders, she would have to do something she's never done before.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks to all that have reviewed. I really appreciate it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Falling**

**Chapter Seven: Rumors And Revenge  
**

The morning of September the 1st was a busy one at No 12 Grimmauld Place. Even though everything had been sorted and situated the night before, Mrs Weasley was drilling Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything. The Order would be escorting them to Platform Nine and Three Quarters for protection. Again, Tonks was conspicuous by her absence.

Harry was in the drawing room rearranging his trunk when Sirius found him.

"Harry, if you have a moment, there is something I'd like to show you before you leave." said Sirius, nodding at the curious Mrs Weasley.

"Sure." replied Harry, looking up from his trunk. "I was just making sure I had everything."

"It's up in my room and I thought that it would also give you an opportunity to say goodbye to Buckbeak before you go." said Sirius, ever so slightly raising an eyebrow.

Harry caught the subtle change in expression and nodded then followed his godfather up to the fifth floor. Buckbeak, the hippogriff, had been staying upstairs in Sirius' room during the summer. Sirius had become quite fond of the beast during their travels since being rescued from the tower. Harry stopped and bowed his head low then waited for Buckbeak to respond. The hippogriff waisted no time before bowing it's magnificent head, thus allowing Harry to step forward and stroke the plumage on his neck. Sirius closed the door behind them and Harry recognized the silencing charm that Sirius cast upon it.

"Sorry Harry, but there is something I need to say without being overheard." said Sirius.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, not liking the tone of this conversation's beginning.

Sirius' face hardened and Harry could tell that he was preparing for an argument.

"Listen, I know that you, Hermione, and the twins are planning something and don't bother arguing - I know." said Sirius. "Your father and I were turning Hogwarts on it's head years before you were even thought of."

Harry smiled, folding his arms, but did not protest. _Planning something,_ was an understatement.

"There is something you should know; something that the Order would not want me to tell you, but you're going to find out soon enough." said Sirius.

"What's going on, Sirius?" asked Harry, showing some concern.

"It's the Ministry, Harry – they want to remove you from the Dursleys and place you in a wizarding foster home." said Sirius in a concerned tone.

Harry, trying to act surprised, asked, "Oh, well, can they do that?"

"How the bloody hell did you know!" shouted Sirius in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, suppressing a grin.

"Come off it, Harry!" chuckled Sirius. "Your father had the same expression when he was wise to something."

"I have my sources." replied Harry coolly.

"I see, _well_," growled Sirius unable to keep from smiling "then you're probably aware of Umbridge."

"Who?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow.

"Ah, finally, a topic I can enlighten you on." said Sirius smoothly. "Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, has been appointed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher by the Ministry."

"Wait – what? Can they do that?" asked Harry, now thoroughly surprised.

"If the Headmaster cannot fill a post before the start of term, the Ministry have the authority to do so." replied Sirius. "As in this case, everyone that Dumbledore spoke to about the post either took another position somewhere else or they suddenly vanished. This made some people literally run from Dumbledore should they be asked to fill the post."

Harry could see why too. He wondered to himself if the Ministry had something to do with it so that they could fill the post themselves. Judging by Sirius' body language, Harry was sure that Sirius was thinking the same thing.

"So do you think that, this Umbridge witch, will target me?" asked Harry.

"We do not know her true purpose for wanting the post Harry, however, we are sure that it's not to educate young minds." said Sirius huffing slightly. "Fudge is still livid about the notion that you or Dumbledore would even dare suggest _You-Know-Who_ has returned. He is hell bent on turning as many as possible against you both."

"Well, if Professor Umbridge asks, I'll tell her that I would like to live with the notorious Sirius Black." said Harry thoughtfully.

Sirius barked with laughter at this notion, slapping Harry on the back. Buckbeak snorted indignantly at the commotion. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Listen, do not underestimate this Umbridge woman. She represents the Ministry and therefore should be treated, until otherwise noted, that she carries the full weight of the Ministry behind her." said Sirius. "In other words, you should consider her as dangerous as the Minister himself."

Harry nodded and Sirius smiled as he looked at his godson.

* * *

Hermione waited impatiently downstairs for Harry and Sirius to join them, tapping her foot on the floor rhythmically. She wasn't the only one either; Mrs Weasley was huffing, pacing, and glancing up the staircase every few minutes. Hermione only ceased her staring upstairs after Fred complimented her on her wonderful impersonation of his mum.

When they finally did come back down, few words were exchanged as Mad-Eye was hurrying everyone to get back on schedule. The Order had arranged for an armed escort to accompany them to Kings Cross Station. Sirius also accompanied them as the large black dog. Mad-Eye used an over-sized porter's cap to hide his magical eye; Mundungus fit in nicely with the local street urchins; while Kingsley fit in so well with the muggle upper-class that Hermione completely lost track of him until they appeared on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Lupin stayed behind to keep an eye on headquarters and, Hermione was sure, not to create more tension. The Scarlet steam engine billowed white steam from it's stack, making it hard to see more than ten meters down the platform however, once Harry was spotted, it seemed as though the entire crowd was aware of his presence. Mr and Mrs Weasley were busy double checking that every trunk, owl, and cat were accounted for when Hermione recognized Neville bounding up the platform to greet them. He stopped a foot shorter than he'd planned to, a lopsided smile curving his face, when he saw Harry and Hermione holding hands.

"Hi ya Harry, hi ya Hermione." greeted Neville.

"Hey Neville." said Harry. "How did you know where we were?"

Neville shifted slightly. "The whole platform is buzzing about your arrival. My gram told me she would go ahead and get my trunk loaded if I wanted to come find you."

"Hey Neville." said Ron as he walked over to where they stood.

"Good summer, Ron?" asked Neville, spying the sour look on Ron's face.

"Okay I guess." replied Ron before turning to face Harry. "Listen, we need to talk."

"It will have to wait." said Mr Weasley. "You four can talk when you get on board. Fred, George, and Ginny are already aboard and Kingsley has finished loading your things."

Mrs Weasley grabbed Hermione from behind, turning her to face her, then embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Hermione was completely stunned for she hadn't even contemplated such a response. She clumsily patted Mrs Weasley on the back.

"Stay safe my dear and watch over Harry." whispered Mrs Weasley into Hermione's ear. "I'm know I'm not your mum but you will always be one of my kids."

Hermione could not help it; she squeezed Mrs Weasley as a tear trickled down her cheek. When she let go, Mrs Weasley held on a moment longer.

"Try to overlook Ron. He'll come around – eventually." whispered Mrs Weasley. "You and Harry are his best friends. He needs you both."

Mrs Weasley pushed back and looked at Hermione in the face, who sniffed and nodded. Smiling, Mrs Weasley then turned to Harry and gave him a hug before hugging Ron. Mr Weasley hurried them onto the train as Hermione saw Harry lean down and hug the large black dog around the neck who's tail was wagging wildly. She knew that Sirius was happier than he'd probably been in fifteen years.

They waved from the doorway as the train began to slowly leave the station. Sirius bounded down the platform, barking his goodbyes. Moments later, the scarlet stream engine turned the corner and the platform disappeared from sight. Hermione followed Harry who walked a good ways down the train car before deciding on a cabin. When they entered, she saw that it was already occupied by Neville and a younger student, Luna Lovegood. Neville looked pleased to see them and Hermione smirked, for she knew why. Luna was sitting next to Neville, looking at a magazine that she was holding upside down.

Hermione had met Luna the previous year through Ginny. Luna had a way about her that was a bit odd to say the least. She could only imagine the conversation that had occurred before they arrived. Harry slid the door shut behind him but a large hand prevented it from shutting. Hermione turned around to see Crab slide the door back open, allowing Malfoy to enter the cabin, an emerald green prefect badge gleaming on his robes, followed by Goyle then Crab. The two boys stood on each side of Malfoy like bodyguards.

"Is it true? Have you fallen from the graces as Dumbledore's pet already?" sneered Malfoy.

"W-What you going on about, Malfoy?" spat Neville.

"Oh, hello Longbottom. Didn't see you sitting there but then again, why would I?" sneered Malfoy while Crab cracked his knuckles menacingly, looking like a large gorilla.

Hermione thought she knew where Malfoy was going with this, eying him suspiciously.

"Have out with it Malfoy, so we can be free of your company." said Harry hotly.

"Very well, Potter, rumor has it that Weasley was made prefect and not you." sneered Malfoy. "Is that to keep you humble or so you can continue to hide once we get to school? Maybe Dumbledore is afraid too many would see you crying under pressure again like at the tournament."

"Why would I hide, Malfoy?" asked Harry. "I'm not afraid of your master or your father. Yes, Ron and Hermione were both made prefects and I'm not upset about it one bit."

Malfoy chuckled, "The blood traitor and the mudblood as Gryffindor prefects! How appropriate! So Potter, jealous of all the time Weasley will be spending with your girlfriend or will you and Weasley be taking turns shagging Granger then comparing notes? If she knows she's being graded, I'm sure she'll do her best!"

Hermione's rage broke as she reached for her wand to hex him, Harry mimicking her movements however, they both hesitated as a sudden commotion behind Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle erupted. Goyle was shoved to the side as Ron surged past him, the sound of Ron's fist colliding with Malfoy's jaw echoed in the cabin. As Malfoy fell to his knees, Neville lunged forward tackling Crab who was reaching for Ron. Harry stowed his wand and rushed forward, burying his knee into Malfoy's face, breaking his nose. Malfoy wailed in pain as Crab thrust Neville off of him. Goyle finally seemed to comprehend what was going on but Hermione was too fast, stunning him, Crab, and Malfoy, who fell to the floor with a loud thud. Luna remained seated and simply lowered her magazine, looking mildly interested.

The look in Harry's eyes told Hermione that he wasn't done yet. The element that he enjoyed this a little too much worried her. Harry seemed almost disappointed that Hermione had stunned the three so quickly. She also thought for a moment his eyes seemed to be a bit darker shade of green however, when he smiled at her, his eyes where as brilliant as ever.

"No fun for us?" said Fred as he and George arrived in the corridor.

"What do we do now?" asked Neville, wiping a bit of blood from his lower lip.

"Simple," said Harry "we deliver these three to their cabin."

George's eyebrows lifted clear into his hairline at this profound idea. Hermione was panicked, yet she could not help but laugh at the thought of Pansy's face along with the other Slytherins when they discovered the three. Of course, there would be consequences, and serious ones she was sure, but in the moment it was simply brilliant. Lucius could not blame her for his son's decision to take on a whole lot of Gryffindors. Besides, what could she do to stop them from fighting that wouldn't have seemed suspicious.

"So how do we lift these baboons?" asked Ron, not making eye contact with Harry or Hermione.

"Oh I think it should be very easy and incredibly obvious." said Luna in a dreamy tone, standing up.

She withdrew her wand and pointed it at the three stunned boys then said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

With a flick of her wand the three levitated into the air like limp rag dolls. Thoroughly impressed, Harry asked Luna if she'd be so kind as to do the honors of levitating the three into the first empty cabin they came to in the "Slytherin" car.

The _Slytherin car_, as it was so commonly referred to as, was the train's middle passenger car that the Slytherins had claimed years ago. Other houses didn't mind mixing and mingling during their travels to and from Hogwarts. For many, it was the perfect time to make new friends. For most Slytherins, who were by their nature very secretive, this mingling was not acceptable and the other houses didn't mind having the Slytherins all in one place.

Harry led the way as they were levitated down the corridor towards the Slytherin car by Luna and prodded along like bobbing corks in water by Hermione, Neville, Ron, and the twins. Hermione was afraid that someone was going to stop this little procession but students merely stepped aside, some clapping, as they made their way, finally arriving at the Slytherin's car.

Blaise Zabini was the first Slytherin to see this odd site, his mouth dropped, backing away as they entered the train car. On Harry's command Luna lowered the three boys to the floor in the corridor outside the first cabin, Malfoy already starting to stir. He pushed himself to his feet, stumbling slightly, his face showing signs of swelling, as he wiped blood from his nose.

"You'll pay for this!" hissed Malfoy, staring daggers at Hermione. "He's coming for you, Potter. In the end, we will win."

"You haven't even seen him, have you Malfoy?" scoffed Hermione. "You'll soak yourself, if you ever do."

"He's a git Hermione." said Ron. "Don't even waste your time with him."

"Granger, Weasley, even if you are prefects, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm a Malfoy; a noble pureblood, and you're nothing more than filth!" spat Malfoy. "As for you, Potter, you're just dead."

Hermione heard Harry laugh though she didn't hear anything funny. The seven of them turned away and headed back to their cabin, ignoring the shouts of vulgarity being cast their way by the Slytherins. When they reached their cabin, Perks, the Head Boy, was waiting.

"I heard what happened." said Perks.

Hermione immediately started to try and explain what had occurred but Perks held up his hand to silence her.

"No need for explanations, Ms Granger." said Perks. "Just you and Mr Weasley be on time for the prefects meeting. I have to go inform Mr Malfoy that these circumstances do not excuse him nor should he be late because of them."

With that, Perks headed past them down the corridor towards the Slytherin's train car. Wild grins appeared on the twins' faces, as Neville shut the door to cabin after they all piled in. It was a bit cramped but the discussion was rapid. The twins, Ron, and Neville were absolutely jubilant over what they had just done, Harry looked very satisfied with the outcome, and Luna seemed pleased with herself too. Hermione and Ron had to hurry off to the prefect meeting so there was little time to talk so they agreed to wait until they returned from patrols.

They did not speak on their way to or from the prefect meeting. Malfoy was also silent during the meeting, not even bothering to answer Perks' questions about first years. Hermione separated from Ron after the meeting to check a girls toilet when a hand grasped her by the elbow and yanked her into a cabin. The door slammed behind her and there stood a healed Draco Malfoy, seething with rage.

"Happy, are we with that little _exhibition_?" hissed Malfoy.

"What did you _expect_, barging in and throwing around statements like that?" asked Hermione through gritted teeth. "You got what you deserved!"

"As will your boyfriend when the Dark Lord has his way." hissed Malfoy.

Hermione glared at Malfoy in defiance, her hatred for him was not hidden nor did she try. She absolutely despised the ferret.

"Remember Granger, your family depends on your actions." hissed Malfoy, an evil grin curling his face. "This means that until Potter is controlled or dead, you're my new toy. Now, tell me – what is Potter up to?"

Hermione spit on him, wanting to rip his heart out. Malfoy wiped the spit from his face, smirking but waiting for her response. Hermione sighed as she thought of what to say.

"He's trying to figure out where Charlie Weasley is." said Hermione, sounding defeated.

"Why? Has the Weasley gone missing?" asked Malfoy casually.

"You know he has!" spat Hermione, not wanting to play games.

"Trust me Granger, this is news to me however, I will pass it along to my father." said Malfoy in a bored tone.

Hermione scoffed aloud at his attitude, but all the same she believed him.

"Anything else?" asked Malfoy.

"Harry plans on confronting Dumbledore over the state of things when we get to school." said Hermione looking at the floor.

"The state of things." chuckled Malfoy. "Glad to hear that Potter is still interested in his reputation. Oh well, if that's it then let's just plan on _me_ _finding you_ again _soon_ and remember Granger, if Potter does something unexpected, the Dark Lord will make sure you _pay dearly_."

Hermione rolled her eyes for effect, not wanting Malfoy to see her panic, and started to leave the cabin, feeling that no real harm had been done, when Malfoy grabbed her and pulled her into an embracing kiss. Stunned, it took her a moment to gather herself together and push him away.

"What the _bloody hell_ do you think you are doing!" she shouted.

"Whatever I want." replied Malfoy sneering. "And I must say, you tasted better than I expected a mudblood to."

"Do that again and I'll turn every bone in your body to jelly, _understand_!" hissed Hermione as Draco laughed.

Hermione huffed loudly and stormed out of the cabin, plowing directly into Cho Chang. Her and Cho's eyes met, letting her know immediately that Cho had seen the interaction through the cabin window.

"Excuse me." said Cho as she moved past a stunned Hermione.

Hermione turned to yell at Cho but Ron was walking down the corridor towards her. Malfoy had already slipped away somehow, leaving her completely flustered.

"Done with patrols?" asked Ron awkwardly.

Hermione just nodded, looking around to see who else might have been in the area at the time.

"Good, let's get back to your cabin. There's something I need to say to you and Harry and I don't want to say it multiple times." said Ron, motioning for her to go ahead of him.

She did so, thinking that she knew, based upon his actions today, what it was that he had to say. Upon arriving at the cabin, she saw that Ginny had now joined the group, making it a very tight fit. Ginny sat beside Neville and Luna while the twins sat beside Harry. Hermione squeezed in besides Harry, nearest the exterior window but Ron remained standing.

"I really didn't want an audience," said Ron as he shut the door to the cabin "however, it's just as well that most of you hear it too."

"I can cover my ears if you wish." said Luna dreamily.

"Uh, no, that won't be necessary, um – who are you again?" said a bewildered Ron.

"Ron, this is Luna Lovegood." said Ginny in an introductory fashion. "Luna, this is my brother, Ron."

"Nice to meet you, Ron." said Luna in a far off voice. "If I make you feel uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll cover my ears."

"Uh, okay, Luna." replied Ron uncertainly.

The twins both snickered and Hermione struggled to suppress a laugh before Fred said, "Go ahead Ron, we're waiting."

Ron cleared his throat then focused on Harry and Hermione as he spoke. "Listen, first I'd like to apologize for my actions this last month and say that it's none of my business if my two best mates are together. Second, I'm not certain what's going on but if I can help, please let me."

Ron stood there for a moment before Harry answered, "Thank you, Ron. I accept your apology however, I cannot speak for Hermione."

"I accept your apology too." said Hermione, looking into the face of a relieved Ron.

"Now, as for what we may or may not be up to, that is for another time." said Harry as Ron took a seat across from Hermione next to Luna. "What we need to discuss now is our new DA professor."

Hermione listened as Harry explained that this Professor Umbridge was a Ministry official and they were to expect nothing good from her presence. Neville chimed in and told of how his gram hated the Senior Undersecretary, often referring to her as a toad. Ginny and the twins expelled their thoughts on what plans and motives the Ministry might have while Luna hummed merely.

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to her confrontation with Malfoy and what Cho might have seen; what she might think. His pureblood antics made her physically ill and she longed for the day that she could duel with him. The scenery was growing wilder outside, marking their trip was drawing to a close and Hogsmeade Station would be soon approaching.

"What say you, Luna?" asked George. "Are you with our band of merely Potter followers?"

Harry shot George a filthy look then shook his head.

"Oh yes." said Luna dreamily. "My father and I believe Harry that _You-Know-Who_ has returned and that he has fought him."

"Uh – thanks, Luna." said Harry.

"Do not mention it, Harry Potter." said Luna smiling. "But should we really call ourselves Potter Followers?"

"No." said Harry flatly.

"How about Potter's Brigade then?" asked Luna offhandedly.

"Absolutely not!" said Harry, shaking his head. "I'm not trying to start a movement or anything."

"Like it or not mate." said George.

"That little stunt didn't go unnoticed." said Fred.

"Maybe, instead of the Order of the Phoenix." said George.

"We could be the _Order of the Owl_!" said Fred and George excitedly in unison, sporting evil grins in Harry's direction.

Harry looked as though he was trying to decide whether to hex, jinx, or punch each of the twins in the face.

"The _who_?" asked Neville.

"The Order of the Phoenix." replied Luna dreamily. "They were a music band started by Professor Dumbledore before he became Headmaster. Daddy says they were really good, or so he's heard."

Ron rolled his eyes and Ginny giggled.

"No Luna, they're a secret society started by Dumbledore to fight against _You-Know-Who_ when he first rose to power years ago." replied Hermione.

"Well, that makes more sense." said Luna thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore never has shown good taste for music."

At this, Ginny shoved her fist into her mouth to stop a fit of giggles.

"Anyways, what do we do about this Umbridge character?" said Ron, trying to get the topic back on track.

"We're going to find out exactly what this Professor Umbridge is up to and do whatever we can to thwart her, not just for us but for the sake of our families and school mates too." said Hermione. "In my opinion, she's here to convince the students that Voldemort hasn't returned, Dumbledore's lost his mind, and Harry's a glory seeking liar."

Everyone cringed except for Harry, who was used to the name and looked proud that she was using it too.

"Then we'll tell everyone we see that _You-Know-Who_ has returned." said Neville firmly.

"And play right into her hands? No, I don't think so." said Harry. "We need to lay low at first, once we know what her and the Ministry's intentions are then we can work out a way to stop them."

"What if the Ministry is working for _You-Know-Who_?" asked Neville timidly.

Hermione's heart quickened at the look on Harry's face and for the second time she thought that his eyes looked a darker shade of green.

"No way!"exclaimed Ron hotly. "Our dad works for the Ministry, remember?"

"I don't think the Ministry is working for Voldemort, Neville." said Harry to another round of cringes. "However, with Fudge so heatedly denying Voldemort's return, Professor Umbridge may prove to be just as dangerous."

"Another _fun filled year_ at Hogwarts." said Ginny sarcastically. "Well, I need to get back to my cabin as we're almost there but count me in on whatever needs to be done."

"We'd better get back to our cabin too." said Fred, standing up.

"Yes, we need to get changed and make sure our things are together." said George.

Hermione caught something in George's voice that made her wonder what they had packed to bring to Hogwarts. Ron also had to go collect his things from his cabin, which he'd been sharing with Seamus and Dean. While Luna and Neville purchased some sweets from the passing trolley, Hermione took the opportunity to speak with Harry.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"I'm fine. You?" whispered Harry.

"That was really risky, don't you think? I mean, attacking Malfoy." whispered Hermione.

"The git deserved it after what he said!" whispered Harry darkly.

"Don't you think breaking his nose with your knee then parading him down the train was going a little too far?" whispered Hermione.

"It was perfect." whispered Harry. "The Malfoys are none the wiser and they'll think my focus is on battling Draco and worrying about Voldemort. I think that the addition of Neville, Ginny, Luna, and even Ron will help sell the idea of a rising conflict within the school. They'll never know what we're really up to until it's too late." Harry paused for a moment before saying, "We'll find them, I promise."

"Is it okay if we sit back down or should we stand outside while you two discuss things that you wish for us not to hear?" asked Luna in a dreamy tone.

"Uh – no, Luna, we were just talking." replied Harry a little dumb struck.

"Very well, Harry Potter." said Luna, as her and Neville took a seat again across from them. "Shall I call you Harry now that I'm one of your followers?"

"I don't have followers!" stressed Harry. "But _please_ call me Harry."

Hermione laughed, "It's okay Luna, our fearless leader is a little shy."

"Ha, ha, ha." replied Harry rolling his eyes.

"Well, I need to do one final sweep before we arrive." said Hermione.

Harry squeezed her hand as she got up to patrol once more before reaching Hogsmeade Station, which she knew by the scenery outside, was just around the next bend.

"_Harry is yours and Lucius will soon regret the day he took your parents._" said that tiny voice in the back of her mind reassuringly as she stepped into the corridor.

* * *

Professor McGonagall paced in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the first years to be brought to her. It had been her responsibility for many years, as the Deputy Headmistress, to oversee the Sorting but this year she was quite distracted. Hagrid had not yet returned from the task Dumbledore had sent him to do immediately after the end of term, which both concerned and irritated her. Dumbledore had not seen fit to explain what he had sent Hagrid to do but merely informed the staff that Professor Grubbly-Plank would be taking over all of Hagrid's duties until he returned. Professor McGonagall had nothing personally against Professor Grubbly-Plank. For the most part, the two women got along quite smashingly however, it was her lack of ability to connect with the students that bothered McGonagall.

Perhaps the largest concern that was weighing McGonagall down was what to do about Harry and Hermione. She needed to convene with them in private and as soon as possible however, when that opportunity would arise, she still was not sure.

"Something bothering you Minerva?" asked Dumbledore, striding into hall.

McGonagall immediately recognized Dumbledore's subtle probing.

"I am not your favorite _book_ Albus, so please do not try to _read_ me every time you _see_ me!" said McGonagall coolly, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Forgive me, Minerva however, I am just simply concerned. You seem troubled." replied Dumbledore in a soft tone.

"If you're concerned, _just ask_, and if I wish to _discuss it_, I will." said McGonagall in a tone of dismissal however, Dumbledore ignored it.

"If you are worried that Professor Grubbly-Plank cannot handle the task – " started Dumbledore.

"Oh shut up, Albus." interrupted McGonagall. "I'm the one that suggested her as a suitable Care of Magical Creatures professor before you appointed Hagrid!"

"If that is not it, then what troubles you?" asked Dumbledore politely.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and smiled dangerously. "We did not just meet yesterday, Albus. Now, don't you have a start of term speech to rehearse?"

Dumbledore bowed then smiled as he left the hall.

"Ten points to you, Minerva." said Professor Sprout as she walked up behind her old friend.

"He's Dumbledore, Poppy. He won by simply entering the room." replied McGonagall, watching Dumbledore exit the hall.

"Then why are you smiling, Minerva?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Because he knows that it's probably the last time he'll ever best me again." replied McGonagall.

"What are you up to, Minerva?" asked Professor Sprout, now looking her old friend directly in the face.

"I'm thinking about doing what I should have done years ago – fostering a child." said McGonagall.

"Minerva!"

"A teenager, to be exact." said McGonagall firmly.

"I always said you would have made a good parent, but – wait, you don't mean –"

"I still have a cottage in Hogsmeade and I think it's time I move back there, away from Hogwarts. I do not wish to die alone in this castle." said McGonagall, ignoring her best friend's looks of surprise.

McGonagall had decided that it was time she stopped being so trusting and started doing things the way she deemed right, no matter who disagreed.

* * *

**A/N: This was, for some reason, a very hard chapter to write and I did not want to rush through it.**

**As always, thanks for all the reviews. Sometimes I enjoy the comments more than writing the chapters! **


End file.
